Naruto Angelo Sparda
by Hollow91
Summary: During the Battle with Haku, Naruto awakens a power long thought dead. Rise, Sparda Angelo Naruto, grandson of Nero and Kyrie. I don't own Naruto or DMC. Not a part of my JTD series.
1. Mission 1

Naruto Angelo Sparda

By Hollow91

Chapter One: Face judgment, Devil power awakens!

He sat there, staring at the cold dead body of his friend, Uchiha Sasuke. "Naruto…I…always hated you. But…promise me one thing, dobe…"

"Na-nani…teme…?" asked Naruto.

"Stay alive…and kill…the man who I sought to kill…my…brother. He took…everything…promise…me." stated the Uchiha as he coughed and his eyes began to close.

"I promise…Sasuke…"

"Heh, see you in another life…usu…rakon…tachi…"

With that last insult, the last of the loyal Uchiha died, life fading from his eyes. His killer looked upon the scene with no emotion, a cold gaze fixed on young Naruto. "Is this your first time seeing someone precious to you die in front of your very eyes?"

"Shut up…" growled Naruto in response.

"This is the way of the shinobi, he died honorably." said the apprentice of Zabuza.

"I said…Shut the hell up."

A flash of pale yellow, almost golden energy erupted from Naruto as he lay Sasuke on the ground with the form of a spectral warrior with wings, above him. 'What…what is this chakra, it's so dense I can barely breathe.' thought Haku as the shinobi raised its hand to its face.

"**I will show you, what you get, when you fuck with me!**" screamed Naruto as he charged Haku and swung his fist as a spectral sword slashed at his adversary.

'To form a sword of pure chakra, what is he?'

Hatake Kakashi and Momochi Zabuza were facing off against each other in the mist when a burst of dense chakra erupted through the area, dispersing the mist. 'Has the seal broken…no, that wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra, nevertheless, I must finish this.' thought Kakashi as he popped a scroll from his pouch and bit his thumb, before letting the scroll rest atop his hands while he made a tiger seal.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi, "I'd like to see you try!"

Sighing. Kakashi unraveled his scroll and performed seals before yelling, "Kuchiyose Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"

Before the former jounin of Kiri's eyes, kanji sprang from the ground towards him and turned into ninken, which held him in place. "Now, I'll show you my one and only, original technique!"

Haku tried and tried again to dodge Naruto's swipes but kept getting hit. The shinobi's kimono was torn and had gashes all over its body. 'No, this boy's power is too much, I can't win, I'm sorry…Zabuza-sama.'

Naruto roared out, "**Angelo Lance**" and thrust his hand forward, his spectral sword shifting into a lance and piercing through Haku's lungs. This action also took Haku's mask off, revealing the face that appeared to be that of a young woman's. "Y-you're the girl I met in the woods this morning."

"Naruto…you are powerful. More powerful than me, so I bestow upon the last of my power…use it well." said Haku as she coughed.

"Gomen, that it had to be this way, maybe if we could have met somewhere else, we could have been friends." Naruto said sadly as his spectral form diminished.

"Or perhaps more, Naruto-kun…" stated Haku as she took Naruto by surprise and kissed him on the lips.

Surprised, the young genin didn't know what to do, so he just held her until she dissolved into thousands of flying ice crystals. When her remains vanished all that remained was a glowing ball of light which flew into Naruto and was absorbed into his right arm. In a flash of golden energy, a large crossbow was in his left hand, resembling a draconic serpent. In Naruto's mind, a voice similar to Haku's said, "_**Seiryu.**_"

"So…that's your name, fitting. I promise Haku, I will protect those precious to me…" said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke's body, he felt some information come to him and he rose his hand. Upon doing so the senbon in Sasuke's body evaporated into water, making Sasuke cough. "S-Sasuke, you're…alive!" shouted Naruto as he attempted to glomp his rival.

Sasuke just grunted and redirected Naruto's 'attack'. "What happened…last thing I know is dying…"

"No, just a false death…Haku's heart was too soft to kill."

"Hmm, so what's the deal with that crossbow…" inquired the resurrected Clan heir.

"It's a…devil arm…whenever someone with demon blood in them dies, their soul has a slight chance of becoming a weapon." replied the fox-boy as Sasuke smirked.

"Seems you've gotten an upgrade…just don't think you'll beat me with some fancy weapon, dobe."

"Damete, teme!" shouted Naruto in response as the fog around them cleared and they saw Sakura and Tazuna.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you're all right!" squealed the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah, though you should thank Naruto, he finished off that hunter nin." said Sasuke as he grunted.

Naruto and Sakura were flabbergasted, Sasuke admitted someone was better than him? "Let's just head over to Kakashi-sensei, before this stuff gets any worse…" said Sasuke as he, Naruto, Sakura, and their client made their way to the center of the bridge.

"Ox, Hare, Monkey…" stated the copycat ninja as he flashed through the signs he called out.

"You'll never defeat me, Hatake, no matter what jutsu you use!" screamed out Zabuza.

"Feel honored, I haven't used this technique since my ANBU days, time to see if I still got it." Kakashi lazily countered as a mass build-up of lightning chakra formed in his right hand.

'His chakra output is so high, I can actually see it coming out in waves…what the hell is he planning…' thought the demon of the Mist as he attempted to break free of his 'prison'.

"This is a technique I used to cut a lightning bolt in half, hence it's name, the last you'll ever hear, RAIKIRI!" Kakashi shouted out the last part and finished his technique, his right hand swarming with lightning chakra.

"Bring it on, SHARINGAN NO KAKASHI!"

Chakra-empowered jab met flesh just as Team Seven and Tazuna appeared, they were witness to the assassination technique as Zabuza screamed, the Raikiri imploding his heart. Sakura, who had never seen death, emptied her lunch over one of the bridge's rails, Tazuna had seen the death of his second son-in-law Kaiza, but he still turned green at the brutality. Naruto and Sasuke were unaffected due to their childhoods. Pulling a blood-stained hand from Zabuza's chest Kakashi looked to the two rivals, "So, I take it Haku is down for the count, am I right?"

"Yeah, I kinda…stabbed through her lungs, causing her to implode from the loss of hemoglobin and oxygen." replied Naruto, making four people have big Os as eyes.

"What, I can be smart when I want to…"

"……"

"Fuck you too!" Naruto huffed as he laid a hand on Zabuza's sword, but not before a mousey voice spoke.

"Oh good, you got rid of Zabuza and his bitch, too bad for her, I was going to add her to my collection." spoke the man who was known as Gatou.

"Bastard…"

"At least I don't have to pay them now, but you have to die, it's nothing personal, just business" stated Gatou as he ordered his group of mercenaries to attack.

"Fools, I'll kill you all…" exclaimed Naruto as he drew on the power he used to defeat Haku as well as another power.

The resounding fusion encased him in ruby red skeletal armor that resembled a cross between a fox and a water dragon. The Devil Arm in his left hand became red and had a black mist hovered on it as well. "**I will show you, to never piss off a devil!**" roared the armored teen as he charged the mercenaries head on.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened to Naruto?" Sakura inquired.

"Honestly, I don't know…"

'That's the devil trigger…Minato-sensei said his father had it and he also had it but never used it…but Naruto's seems to be affected by the fox…' inwardly the copy-nin narrowed his eyes.

Sakura looked upon Naruto and couldn't help but faint as Naruto was using both Zabuza's sword and his crossbow in a deadly combination, slaughtering mercenaries left and right. Sasuke was reminded of the night his family was massacred and thought, 'Naruto…how strong have you become in such a short amount of time…?'

The last mercenary fell and Naruto approached Gatou. "Please, I'll give you anything, just don't kill me!" whimpered the business man.

"**Anything…?**" asked Devil Trigger (DT) Naruto.

Gatou nodded, and DT Naruto grinned evilly behind his helmet. "**I WANT YOU DEAD!**"

With a cry of 'Rising Prayer', DT Naruto swung Gatou up into the air and aimed with Seiryu, "**Pay for your sins in the frozen depths of Hell, Draconic Sniper!**"

As soon as the last words were spoken, a spike of demonic ice crystals, in the form of a senbon, pierced Gatou's heart, freezing him. As Gatou fell to the ground, he shattered into blood red crystals. 'De-triggering', Naruto smiled while stumbling. "How'd I do?"

He promptly proceeded to pass out after that.

[Naruto's Mindscape]

Behind a large cage, a feminine voice growled out, "**So, the Sparda bloodline has reawakened…and in my container no less…let me see if I can increase his devil's blood to make him like his grandfather, Nero…kukuku.**"

The voice receded into Naruto's mind in a blast of orange, bubbling youkai and made its way to his DNA strand.

Groaning as he woke up, Naruto began to stretch, feeling strangely taller. After throwing on a black tank top and a pair of orange khakis, he went to brush his teeth, only for him to almost scream once he saw his reflection. Gone was his painfully yellow hair, replaced with a striking silver. The spikiness was only slightly altered, allowing a few strands to brush on his face if he were to wear his bandana. Gone was all the chubbiness he had from eating ramen all the time, replaced with lean muscles. He noticed he was also taller, standing at six-foot one, rather than five-foot five that he normally stood. Checking to make sure everything was normal 'down there' he almost had a heart attack when he saw his size was nearly double what he used to be. Shaking off his stun, Naruto decided to head downstairs. 'What the hell happened to me?'

As he made his way downstairs, everyone gawked at Naruto's new look. Sakura almost blushed, Tsunami had a nosebleed, Sasuke looked jealous, Kakashi eye smiled, and Tazuna and Inari and had their jaws on the ground. "What's up?" smirked Naruto as he took a seat and put is feet on the table. "That's all you say when you show up not looking like yourself." yelled Sakura.

"Ano, did you say something Haruno?"

"…"

"Yeah that's what I thought, just to let you all know, my kekkei genkai awoke. That's why I look different." said Naruto.

"Kekkei Genkai?" asked the Uchiha bastard.

"Yes, Sir Broodsalot, my Kekkei Genkai, the Akumachi. It grants me near invincibility, larger chakra reserves, stamina, physical and mental capabilities, and the ability to use any weapon with out having to train for years to master it. It also allows me to use the Devil Bringer."

"What is this Devil Bringer?"

"It's a demonic hand that summons an ethereal hand that can shoot long distances and increase in size depending on how much chakra I put in it." replied the silver haired half-devil as he activated is Bringer, revealing his right arm that was a dark orange and yellow.

'Hmm, I should report this to the council.' thought the Uchiha.

"Don't even think of reporting this to the council, Genjutsu: Kakikeshita Kiokura!" Naruto growled out while holding his hands in the horse sign as the world around Sakura and Sasuke seemed to invert before returning to normal.

"What happened?" Sasuke inquired.

"I don't know…" Sakura whined.

'Clever Naruto, using one of the few genjutsu that require massive chakra over chakra control.' thought Kakashi as he stood up.

"Well, we best get going , we got a three day trip to Konoha, let's go team!"

Sasuke and Sakura followed, Naruto soon after, but not before winking at Tsunami, causing the poor woman to faint.

[Konoha Gates]

After turning in their papers, the bastard and the bitch left to the Uchiha compound, with bastard trying to shake the bitch off of him, while Kakashi and Naruto made their way to the Tower of Fire.

[Tower Of Fire]

"Ah Kakashi-kun, I trust your mission went well."

"Well, as well as a C-turned-A-rank mission can be…"

"WHAT! It turned into an A-rank? How?!?" screamed Hiruzen.

"The client lied, he was being sought after by Gatou of Gatou Industries, who had hired Momochi Zabuza, the Demon Brothers of Kiri, and a Hyouton user to assassinate the builder. Fortunately, I took care of the brothers, and Zabuza." answered the scarecrow jounin.

"And the Hyouton user?"

"That would be me, old man." said Naruto.

'Hmm, only one ninja has the balls to say that to my face…' "Naruto-kun?"

"In the demonic flesh."

"B-but how?"

"Against those who are damned, we show no mercy for we have none."

"So, I see you've awakened the Akumachi, very well, looks like you'll be moving into your father's mansion and be gaining your heritage." stated the Third as he strode over to the Fourth Hokage's picture and opened the blood seal on it.

'Hmm, I think I have an idea on who Pops is…' smirked Naruto in his head.

In a poof of smoke, four scrolls came out two signed, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina. "These scrolls are from your parent's." said Sarutobi as he handed the new devil his parents' scrolls.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I know you probably hate me by now, seeing as I sealed Ol' Fuzzbutt into ya'. But, I'm your dad, and I'm also the Fourth Hokage. Now, seeing as you're my son, you will most likely be put under the Clan Restoration Act of part D, subsection 45, sentences 15-61 of the Hokage Lawbook. Lucky bastard. Anyways, even if you hate me I understand and if ya' don't hate me, that's good too. Sealed in the scroll next to this one are the techniques of The Sparda (aka Namikaze) Clan along with the Angelo Style, which your grand-uncle Credo used before he died. _

_ A little background on our clan, more of which can be found in the mansion you're going to live in. We aren't from this world, we originated in Hell. Ironic yes, but your great-great grandfather was the most powerful Devil in the Underworld, his name was Sparda. So if anyone calls you a demon, be sure to correct them._

_ I love you my son, forever and always even beyond death._

_Sparda-Namikaze Minato, son of Nero and Kyrie._

A lone tear almost escaped Naruto's eye as he thought, 'I'll make ya proud, Pops.'

He then took his mother's letter and read it.

_Hey kiddo,_

_ What's up, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, your mom. Better believe it. Your idiot of a father must have explained the shit you're in now, so I don't have to, thank Sparda. Pardon me if my writing is a little weird to you, I kind of have bi-polar tendencies, or so the doctors say. Anyways, with this scroll are the secret Techniques of the Uzumaki Clan. Nayways, I'm feeling light-headed, signs I'm going to kick the bucket soon. O love you son, and if you don't kick ass when you're alive, I'll kick YOUR ass when we see each other again! _

_Your Mom (BELIEVE IT!)_

_Uzumaki Kushina (SEXIEST KUNOICHI ALIVE OR DEAD!)_

Naruto felt sad, yes, but his mom's letter was funny, she was like he was before he became a devil. 'Now I know where I got, 'Believe It' from…'

"So, let's see the crib Pops and Mum set up for me." Naruto cheekily stated as he upped and followed Hiruzen out of the Tower and toward the Noble district.

[New York, Beyond the Veil, Devil May Cry shop]

"Looks like I won again Vergil." said a white-haired man with a scruff on his face.

"Damn it, Dante, how the hell do you always beat me on this game, Mitsurugi should be able to take Siegfreid easily." stated the man named Vergil as he sighed and looked at the losing screen on the TV, showing the game Soul Calibur 4.

Vergil sat a few feet away from Dante, wearing a blue leather shirt, black jeans, and black cowboy boots. His spiky, gelled-back silver hair sat upon his head like a crown. His brother, Dante, was exactly the opposite. With shaggy silver hair cross his broad features and a red leather shirt underneath a high-collar leather vest. On top of the red corduroy jeans he wore were black leather chaps, and below them, red leather cowboy boots. "Dad, just accept the fact that Uncle Dan is better at the game than you." said another white-haired man as he sat on a chair eating pizza.

His hair was like Dante's but three or four inches longer and covered his ears. His outfit was similar to Vergil's but with red and blue colors. The most peculiar thing, though, was his right hand, which was scaly and red in color all the way up to his shoulder. The palm, however, as well as certain cracks along the skin emanated an eerily translucent blue color. He was te son of Vergil, Nero. "Yea, listen to the kid, he kn-" Dante was interrupted in his sentence when the three of them felt a pulse of demonic energy similar to their own. "Ya' feel that?" asked Dante.

"Yeah, that's Sparda blood alright."

"But who, last I heard from the ANBU beyond the veil, my son died, as well as my grandson." said Nero.

"This ANBU, he didn't have the 'Ne' character on is mask did he?" asked Vergil, suspicious as always.

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn it, that was a rogue ANBU from the Root division established illegally by that war hawk, Danzo!" growled Vergil as he made way to his side of the shop and put on his blue and gold noble's coat and strapped Yamato to his waist.

"So lemme get this straight, there's a good chance Nero's grandkid is still alive?" inquired the Legendary Devil Hunter.

"Yes, more than 90% probability."

"Damn it, I could have been there for him, if only I hadn't been so naïve!" yelled Nero as e put on his own blue and red leather overcoat.

"Not your fault, few knew the existence of Root, besides myself, Jiraiya, and the Third." said Vergil as he saw Dante put all his weapons into Pandora, strap on Rebellion, and holstered Ebony and Ivory, before throwing on his red leather trench coat.

Nero pulled out a cell phone, "Kyrie, honey, we're moving."

"Might as well relocate to Konoha anyways, there haven't been any demon attacks here since you came out of Hell ten years ago, Verg. I'm gonna call the babes and tell them." said Dante as he pulled out is own cell phone to call Trish and Lady.

'This is the start of a whole new game for us all…' thought Vergil.

AN: And that's a wrap. First chapter of an idea I had in my head. FYI, not a part of my MassXover series JTD. It's a separate story. Anyways, I need some votes on what Naruto's first Devil Arm should be. I have some ideas:

Jack, a tri-barrel shotgun which shoots chakra bullets that explode on contact, unlike regular shotguns which explode as they exit the barrel. Element is earth.

Vulpes, Kyuubi's(Female, mind you) Devil Arm, resembles an axe whose head is made of nine tail-shaped blades. Each time the axe is blocked or hits flesh, a tail lights up. When all nine tails are lit up, the wielder can shoot off either nine small blasts of youki, or one large blast. Element is fire, obviously.

Lacobus(No it's not related to the Lacobus in the JTD series, just took the name), a large claymore rumored to be forged from a shard of the sword Sparda. Has the ability to act like a windmill shuriken and fly through the air. If using SWORDMASTER style, user's speed is similar to the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin and can cut through steel with ease. Wind element.

If no one reviews, I'll just use my own Devil Arms, but the first reviewer with a decent idea for a Devil Arm gets it put in here. Constructive Criticism welcome.


	2. Mission 2

Naruto Angelo Sparda

By Hollow91

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did, Naruto would be the Rokudaime not Danzo and Devil May Cry 2 would have never been made.

Chapter Two: Arrival of three more devils! And three babes as well!

Hiruzen handed Naruto the keys to his new residence and bid his farewell, as e ad to take on his dreaded enemy, paperwork, again. Naruto stepped into the grounds after activating the blood seal and whistled. The front of the grounds, which led to the house/mansion, was a stone pathway with thorny rosebushes decorating the edges. Between the bushes were statues. Eight to be exact. The first two were of a large demonic looking knight wielding a katana and a large zweihander in his hands, and had two large horns going down his back, as well as small wings. The other was a woman wearing an evening dress with long hair and an amulet on her bosom. Continuing down the line, the next two statues looked to be glaring at each other. The one on Naruto's left had spiky hair and wore a noble's coat over what appeared to be dress pants and sleek boots. His weapon, the katana seen on the first statue, was strapped to is left hip. The one across from him, was what appeared to be a twin, except this one had shaggy hair and a scruff on is chin, at least that's what it looked like to Naruto. He wore a more casual outfit, a cross between a cowboy and a noble. Forward, the two statues close to the twins were of two gorgeous ladies. The first wore a civilian style set of clothing consisting of a tight white shirt and a mini-skirt that looked to short too be legal. The skirt also seemed to have multiple pockets on it. She seemed to be leaning against what looked like a…rocket launcher, he assumed, that was as tall as her and had the name Killa Ann, inscribed on it.

The second babe appeared to either be a dominatrix, or someone with a large leather fetish. With a choker, a leather corset, leather arm braces, leather pants, and long leather boots, Naruto would let her 'dominate' him any day. But for some reason, he got a chill down his spine when he thought that. The next statues were of a man and a woman. Te man wore an outfit that reminded him of a fusion of the twin's outfits. His hair was eerily reminiscent of a duck's ass and was spiked in the back. His arm, though, appeared to be not human and resembled the arm form the first statue, which also resembled his own Devil Bringer to a 'T'. 'This must be Gramps.' thought the silver-haired youth.

Looking to his right was a statue of a kind woman with her hair in a ponytail and was dressed in a priestess' gown. 'Ahh, that's Granny, then.'

The last two statues were of the Fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina.

He stepped up to the mansion door and opened it. "Hot damn, I'm loaded!" shouted Naruto as he took in the view.

The theme seemed to be a mix of modern-contemporary, gothic, and Victorian. There was a large kitchen with it's own brick oven and a large fridge, it also had multiple appliance ranging from a microwave to a cappuccino dispenser. The dining room could easily fit over one hundred people and looked more like a banquet hall. The living room was just as large and had a large seventy-two inch screen plasma TV with every video game system and every video game ever imagined.

Walking around, he saw that most of the house was castle-like. When Naruto got to the family dojo, he nearly orgasmed . There were multiple dummies, at least ten and each had a replenishing seal, meaning they were nearly indestructible. There was also a large tapestry with multiple blood seals, which contained who knows how many scrolls on everything from swords, to demons and lore. There also happened to be a vault inside, which he put his hand on. [Scanning DNA…Query: Welcome Master Meatbag, I trust you had no trouble in finding this wondrous place of destruction?]

Naruto proceeded to flip out, "Whoa what the hell are you?"

[Statement: I am an Automated Greeting, Defending, and Destroying Machine designed by your father and his former teammate, one weapon smith/mad scientist Higurashi Dustin. I am the forty-seventh model of the Hell Killer series, HK-47 at your service, Master Meatbag.]

"Meatbag?" inquired Naruto.

[Reply: Yes, Master Meatbag, as you are made of flesh and bone, even if you aren't fully human you are still a Meatbag by my terms.]

"Where the hell did you get your personality from?"

[Answer: After you father played a game called 'Knights of The Old Republic' he came up with the idea of an android, a machine with human features. He gave the idea to the meatbag Dustin, who proceeded to replicate the droids from the game, after the first forty-six failures, I was the first to be a success, my personality was taken from the game as well, from a droid named HK-47, an assassination and combat droid to be exact.]

Intrigued, Naruto asked, "Where's this humanoid body then?"

The house guardian seemed to sigh, [Weary Reply: Alas, I was not finished before the attack of the demonic meatbag Kyuubi and have been stuck as this house's guardian for some thirteen years.]

"Well, I'll see if I can talk to Dustin about making you a body, that or I'll make you one." said Naruto as he mulled over the benefits of a droid, he had watched the entire Star Wars series before.

If he could replicate droids, maybe, just maybe, he could make anything else from the series of movies. 'Kukuku blaster pistols that fire chakra beams…'

[Query: Master, should I open the vault now?]

"Sure thing HK."

On cue, the vault door clicked and swung open, revealing an armory that contained anything from pistols and SMGs to rifles and RPGs. "Damn, someone had a weapon obsession…"

Naruto then found a pair of pistols, one with a deep blue design and the other was a black reminiscent of the night sky. Attached was a note:

_Yo kid, it's your mom. I made these pistols for you as a belated birthday present since I wont be there for them. The pistols_ _are named Hakumei and Mayonaka and unlike the pistols over the 'veil' they rely on your chakra rather than metal bullets. If you're like me, you're good with mechanics so you'll be able to customize them when needed._

_P.S. Underneath the pistols in the drawer is a scroll in which your father's last gift, a sword named Pariah is sealed into._

Silently thanking is parents and putting Hakumei and Mayonaka (H&M) into the holsters that came with them, he opened the drawer beneath the guns and opened the scroll. The blade was expertly crafted, with a smooth. Polished hilt that was a deep blue with a ring halfway between the end and the start of the blade. The blade was easily four and a half feet, making the entire weapon almost as tall as him. The sword's blades was five to six inches wide and a shade darker than is hair. There was no guard, like that on a katana, but a strip of metal that sprouted off of the start of the blade curved downward and formed a crescent shape, a makeshift hand protector if you will. There also was a note attached to it's strap:

_Well my son, you're looking at my greatest accomplishment, besides marrying your mother. The Pariah, a chakra-conducting blade that can only be wielded in the hands of one with devil blood in them. Depending on what your elemental affinity is, it can:_

_Fire: Blast Flames_

_Wind: Shoot out invisible blades_

_Earth: Create seismic waves_

_Water: Summon walls of water to defend_

_Lightning: Electrocute when striking._

_I hope this blade helps you in your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Namikaze-Sparda Minato, aka Pops_

Strapping Pariah to is back, Naruto asked HK for directions to the master bedroom, to which he replied.

[Master Bedroom]

A large bed big enough for ten people greeted Naruto as he walked in. A large portrait of his Mother and Father stood above the headrest. There was a large closet, to which Naruto decided to head to. The devil looked art the screen next to the door and input his height, color preference, and specialty in combat. The closet, which clicked and whirred a few times, opened to see a single outfit of a large orange trench coat made from flameproof leather, a black sleeveless high-collar tank top, black leather chaps on top of dark orange jeans, and to top it off, a pair or dark orange cowboy boots. Putting on his outfit, he strapped his weapons and looked at himself in the mirror. 'Damn I look good. Going to turn heads tomorrow.' Said Naruto as he went to sleep in is new abode.

[In a small covert ship]

Six people were sitting in the small, by Sparda standards, ship. They were Dante, Vergil, Nero, Kyrie, Trish, and Lady. "So let me get this straight, Nero-kun…our grandson is still alive…and you didn't know?" Kyrie asked sweetly to her husband, a little too sweetly if Nero had anything to say.

"N-now let's be reasonable Kirei-chan…"

"Oh, calling me by your 'safeword' isn't going to save you, honey." Kyrie said as she proceeded to beat on Nero.

Yes, after Kyrie's Angelo blood had awakened after and almost fatal incident, se ad gotten a big boost in confidence. Apparently, Sanctus injected her with demon blood when she was little but it didn't show up until that day. "Safeword?" Trish smirked playfully.

"Like I say, it's always the quiet ones…ow!" Dante said then yelled as Lady smacked him upside the head.

"I've said it before, Kyrie is a lot like Nero's mother, Lucia." Vergil said solemnly as everyone remembered when se was killed by a resurrected Mundus, who was then killed by Dante and Vergil, who used a combination of Overdrive and Maximum Bet on the Overlord of Hell and killed him once and for all.

Before anyone could think of anything to say, the ship's captain, a doppelganger of Dante, shouted "LAND HO!" as they made contact in one of the many shores near Konohagakure. As the six stepped out of the ship with their belongings, Vergil sliced his katana in the air and blew up the ship.

"Hey, Dad, I liked that ship!" whined Nero.

"Then build yourself a new one when we reach Konoha." said Vergil as he mentally laughed his head off and sheathed Yamato.

Shrugging, Dante strode up ahead and leapt into the air wile shouting, "This party's getting crazy, Let's rock!"

The other five, using their own devil energy, followed Dante towards Konoha. Soon, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was going to be rocked to the core.

[Sparda Mansion]

BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH! The poor little alarm clock never stood a chance as Naruto smashed it with his Devil Bringer. "Damn alarms, never did like them."

Standing up and stretching, the young teen did his daily routine of brushing, flossing, and washing, then he holstered H&M to their straps and placed Pariah on is back before jumping out of his window to meet his 'team'.

[Emo, oops sorry, UCHIHA Compound]

Opening his eyes, everyone's favorite avenger put on his normal outfit over his 'I love pink tomatoes!' underwear and headed North to meet the 'losers he was teamed up with'.

[Bitc-HARUNO Household]

The pink-haired monstrosity woke up with a deafening roar from it's, _her_, mouth. She put on her red dress she got from Nin-mart and left, but not before stopping the recording she ad taken of her precious _Sasuke-kun _sleeping in his house. Yes, somehow she had put a hidden camera in the emo's room so she could watch recordings of what ever her crush was doing.

Sakura's younger sister, Kasumi, just thought she was more insane than her, and she read Icha Icha at eight years old!

[Hatake Mansion]

Waking up with a start, Kakashi looked at his clock. 'Only 7:30, good. I can sleep for three more hours then.'

He then proceeded to return to Nyappyland.

[Training Ground Seven]

Naruto arrived earlier than usual, at 6:00. "Hmm, might as well get a work on to mixing the Bringer style with the Angelo style." said the silver-haired youth as he pulled out Pariah and proceeded to attack a dummy with 'Streak'.

He spun his blade twice before grabbing his blade and slamming it two times, then thrust it into the ground and quickly pulled it out, making a wave of energy hit the dummy. He charged some chakra into his sword and yelled, "Angelo Streak!"

Unlike the regular Streak, which was a running slice with your sword, this one gave a yellow glow and was two streaks. It was a mix of using his Angelo chakra, inherited from is granduncle Credo, a knight of the Order of The Sword. Unlike his normal 'Devil' chakra, the Angelo chakra was more about control then power. By his calculations, Angelo chakra was more suited for healing and genjutsu, where Devil chakra was for taijutsu and ninjutsu. He repeatedly stabbed his sword into the dummy around eight times before giving a final trust, crying out, "Million Stab!"

Deciding to try out a new move, he channeled his normal chakra and swung the sword in a one hundred eighty degree angle downward. The chakra seemed to launch from his sword and tore through the ground before blowing up the dummy into bits of sand and burlap. He decided to name this move, "Gear Slam!"

Sensing a presence behind him, he sheathed his sword and turned to see Sasuke and Sakura walk up to him. "Ohayou Okama-chan, Busu-san." waved Naruto as he gave a creepy fox grin.

Ignoring the nickname, Sasuke looked at Pariah and smirked, "What's with the huge sword, overcompensating for something?"

"Says the guy who wears a duck's ass on his head and uses Fuuma shuriken as his weapon of choice." retorted Naruto as he leaned against a tree and took out a scroll entitled, "Elemental Chakra for Dobe". Snorting like he had cocaine in his nose, Sasuke just sat next to the blown up dummy and brooded while Suckura drooled over his emo features.

This was the scene their sensei came upon, a brooding avenger, his most loyal lapdog, and a silver-haired, orange clad devil reading up on elemental chakra. 'Well at least one of my student's is doing something. If it weren't for the 'Honorable Elders', I could have helpedim more.' thought the copycat ninja as he scowled.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here, what will our next-"

AHOU!

Kakashi looked up to see a falcon flying above him. 'Is it that time already?'

"On second thought, you all have the day off, see you all tomorrow at 8:00 sharp!" Kakashi hastily stated before disappearing in shunshin.

Shrugging, Naruto walked on towards is complex, unaware of the surprise awaiting him.

[Namikaze Mansion]

"Whoa man look, this fridge is stacked with pizza and strawberry sundaes!" said Dante as he raided Naruto's fridge.

"Really, what else does it have?" asked Nero.

"Let's see, Ramen, Skittles, Dango, and every other sweet treat imaginable, all you do is press a button a voila!"

"How's that possible?" asked Kyrie.

"Most likely our son, before is death, stocked up on every single food item available and stored them in a large seal vault, preserving their freshness for 13 years."

"Aah, fuuinjutsu, the strongest, yet most overlooked, shinobi art." stated Lady as she remembered when Nero's son Minato had given her a tattoo of a gun on her wrist, which allowed her to summon any weapon she had sealed in a special scroll with a drop of blood and a bit of devil chakra, if the man had been single at the time, she would have raped him.

"I still prefer kenjutsu, more useful in a fight." said Vergil as he ate a bag of Skittles.

"Speaking of fights, have you guys been to the dojo, the place is loaded!" Trish said as she ate a piece of pizza.

"Yea, gotta admit, Minato was one helluva genius." Dante spoke with a full mouth as he began devouring is second pizza.

"UNHOLY SHIT!" Came Nero's voice from the dojo as everyone rushed to see the problem.

"What is it, your balls finally drop?" asked Dante as everyone sweat dropped.

"No, check this out." Nero replied as he used a Charge Shot Mark 3 on the dummy which exploded in half, before it regenerated to it's normal size and shape in less than a second.

"Wow…" Lady said for everyone.

"That is some unholy shit." Kyrie plainly stated, getting weird looks from everyone as they still weren't use to her swearing, even after thirty years of knowing her swear like that.

Naruto opened the door to his house and heard some commotion his dojo. Hanging up is trench coat he cricked his neck and stretched. Wondering what the commotion was, he headed over there, thinking HK was doing something odd again. His eyes bugged out when he saw Nero, Vergil, and Dante lightly sparring as Trish, Kyrie, and Lady practiced emptying bullets into dummies. Trish was using Luce and Umbra, Lady was firing missiles with Killa Ann, and Kyrie was using her own weapon, an SMG named Discipline. His mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. He's gone for what, fifteen minutes and six people invade his impenetrable house. How did they get passed the blood seals, he made sure to double check them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?" the young silver-haired devil shouted at the top of his lungs.

Dante strapped his sword to his back and said, "What's the matter kid, you look like you've never seen family before?"

Naruto then agreed with his mind, it was time to faint.

AN: Nearly 3,000 words again, I'm going to faint. Okay, so besides Seiryuu, I don't know how or when Naruto will get his next Devil Arm, any ideas would be helpful. Please read and review, so that I get something accomplished in life.

Hollow91, Signing out!


	3. Mission 3

Naruto Angelo Sparda

By Hollow91

AN: Yes, thank you to my three reviewers for chapter one. And thank you Aj (anonymous reviewer, you really should just get an account) for giving me the idea of Naruto's next Arm.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto, or DMC?

Chapter Three: The Reunion, and the next Devil Arm!

[Namikaze Mansion]

Groaning as he regained consciousness, Naruto heard voices. "Hey look, the kiddo's wakin' up."

'"Yeah, he's cute too!" said a female.

"Lady, don't talk like that about my grandson!"

Sitting upright, Naruto saw that the six 'invaders' were all in his room. Now that he looked closer, his eyes widened. These were the people that the statues depicted! "Okay, so anybody wanna tell me just what the hell is going on here?"

Vergil, being the smart one, sighed and answered, "Well, after sensing your Devil chakra awaken, we realized that you were alive, unlike what that bastard of a Root ANBU told your grandfather after the sealing. We then decided to relocate here, since nothing has happened beyond the Veil in ten years."

"Beyond the wha?"

"Listen kid, the Elemental countries are hidden by a large genjutsu created by the Rikudo Sennin when he was still alive. The reason it's still going is the moon, upon which he sealed the body of the Juubi no Ooyoukai, thus keeping the genjutsu from falling. But if the body was ever discovered, the genjutsu would fall, revealing the Elemental Nations to the rest of the world." Nero said.

Humming, Naruto shook his head, "I guess that makes since, I'm guessing the game systems and electronics, as well as the rest of the food here came from beyond this veil?"

"That's right, in fact, it's thanks to your father that the Land of Fire even has phones, televisions, and various appliances." smirked Trish.

"Does the old man know you're here?"

At this everyone in the room rubbed the back of their head sheepishly. 'Wow, must be genetic AND contagious…' thought Naruto.

"No, we actually just came straight here…" replied Kyrie.

Sighing Naruto stood up. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight o'clock, why?" asked Lady.

"Okay good, that leaves three hours to train!" shouted Naruto as he jumped off his bed to grab his trench coat, then he ran to the outside training area.

"Might as well follow the kid." Dante shrugged as the Spardas and Company walked outside.

[Namikaze Training Grounds]

Doing a set of stretches and jabs, he saw his new 'houseguests' approach. "So, kid, let's spar shall we?" said Dante as he pulled out Rebellion and charged at Naruto.

Having barely any time to react to the sudden challenge, he was forced to dodge Dante's attack, the hunter's legendary 'Stinger'. Unstrapping his own sword, he met Dante blow for blow until Dante shouted, "Trickster!"

An orange flash commenced and the next thing Naruto knew, he was sliced across the back. 'What …?'

"Like it kid, using the Trickster style allows me to move as fast as a shunshin with out using as much chakra." Dante said as he appeared on Naruto's left, then stabbed him in the ribs on the right.

Restrapping Pariah, Naruto focused chakra into his dark orange and yellow devil Bringer, and shouted, "SEIRYU!"

A blast of icy energy blew Dante backwards, causing him to hit a tree. When Dante saw Naruto again, he was holding a deep blue crossbow with a dragon's head on the center. It also had a large barrel similar to the one on Nero's Blue Rose, but much larger. "Wow kid, already got a Devil Arm, let's see what it can do!"

Naruto's response was to charge chakra into said Devil Arm and fire off hundreds of ice senbon, intent on piercing Dante. Sensing danger, the red-clad devil had to use multiple air tricks to avoid getting penetrated. "Alright kid, taste some chakra bullets, courtesy of Ebony and Ivory." smirked Dante as he sheathed Rebellion and proceeded to shoot chakra bullets from his twin pistols.

Icy projectiles met the bullets in mid-air, making a chinging noise. Both decided that ranged weapons were useless and stepped backwards with a hand over their faces. "Holy shit kid, you already unlocked Devil trigger?"

"Yeah, but I can only hold it for about fifty seconds…"

On the sidelines Nero looked to everyone and said, "Remind me to get him a couple of Purple Orbs(Murasaki Dama)."

A flash of red energy from Dante and orange-brown from Naruto, engulfed their sides of the training field. When the energy died down, Dante and Naruto were in their Devil trigger forms. Dante's black undershirt had disappeared and became scaly red skin with a yellow scar shaped bolt on his chest, a reminder of when Vergil stabbed him with Rebellion. His face was now encased in an insect-like helmet and had glowing yellow eyes.

Naruto's was similar yet different. His sliver hair had grown to the middle of his back and his trench coat became dark green. His chest had become scaly and green as well, but held no scar. His hands were covered by spiked scaly gloves, his feet by boots of the same color and texture. His face had a silver 'T' shape starting wide at the forehead and ending on his chin. His eyes shine with a cerulean hue and promised a good fight. "**Let's finish this, old man!**"

Smirking behind his armor, Dante replied. "**Sure thing kiddo.**"

Pariah and Rebellion, steel and steel. Both clashed multiple times, resounding off the other with great force. With twin shouts of "Million Stab" the two devils attempted to pierce the other, but only resulted in making large clangs of noise. Pulling out Seiryu, Naruto's brown color scheme became dark blue and he gained a demonic dragon-like tail with a fin at the end. "**Let's end this with a bang!**"

Smirking as he sensed Naruto channel chakra into Seiryu, Dante copied him and charged his chakra into Rebellion and moved the sword into a reverse-hand grip. Both warriors shouted out their attacks.

"**DRACONIC SNIPER!**"

"**DRIVE!**"

A wave of red energy clashed with a torrent of blue as they struggled against each other for domination. Trish, being the energy-sensor of the group saw what was coming. "Hit the deck, everyone!"

Kyrie, Nero, Vergil, Lady, and Trish fell to the ground, just in time to, as the Drive and Draconic Sniper's energy fused to create a large explosion of purple energy. The dust cleared and it showed a panting Naruto with a wound above his left eye and a panting Dante, who was still in Devil trigger. De-triggering, Dante put his sword away and clapped. "That was a decent performance for a kid like yourself."

"Yeah...well…I just unlocked…my powers…less than a month ago." Naruto said.

Vergil decided to but in, "Naruto, don't you have to meet you team now?"

"Oh sit, that's right…cya gramps, grans, bastard, ice cube, and babes." shouted Naruto as he took off towards the training grounds where he was scheduled to meet his team.

"He looks like Dad, but act like Uncle Dan…what a combination." said Nero as he crossed his arms.

"Well, we'll need to train him when he gets back." stated Lady

"So, who wants pizza?"

And so began the beginning of a new era, filled with pizza, babes, and swords.

[Training Ground Seven]

When Naruto arrived at his designated location, he was met with glares from a fuming emo-king and his servant. His sensei was indifferent. "C'mon, what the hell, the one time Kakashi-sensei arrives _on time _I'm late…I can't get a break can I?"

"Maa maa, calm down. We aren't doing a mission today, I've signed you three up for the Chuunin Exams."

"Chunin Exams?" asked the pink-haired member of Team Seven.

'And she beat me in smarts at the Academy…?' snickered Naruto inwardly.

"Yes, traditionally a three, sometimes four, part exam consisting of a written exam, a journey through the Forest of Death, and a tournament in the arena. There may be preliminaries if too many shinobi pass." Naruto stated.

"How do you know that, Naruto?"

"It pays to read up on history in your free time." the silver-haired youth dashingly replied.

'Stupid dead-last thinks he's smart, Sasuke-kun is so much smarter!'

'Me…kill…Itachi…'

'They really shouldn't put so much information on Konoha practices in books that can be checked out from the local library.' sweat dropped the scarecrow jounin as he handed Broody, Pinkie, and Whitey the slips that explained the chuunin exams and their rules before poofing away.

Shrugging off his irritation, Naruto once again set off towards his mansion.

[Training Grounds 44, Forest of Death]

A red-haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds could be seen in one of the areas of the Forest of Death. Clapping his hands together, he slammed them into the ground and seemed to summon a large obsidian slab with a white border and a yellow crack running through it. Immediately, beasts sprung from the ground. One type was what appeared to be a burlap-sac with a hat at the top and a bell. It also seemed to have a scythe blade on either it's top part or bottom part. The second type of beast looked like a cross between a gorilla and a kabutomushi, and was covered in lightning. 'Madara may like working for Argosax and Mundus, but I don't…let's see your progress…Sparda Angelo Naruto.'

In a poof of smoke, the man disappeared, allowing the beasts to roam that area of the forest.

[Namikaze Mansion]

Naruto strode into his house and saw Vergil hanging his head in defeat as Dante appeared to have beaten him in Soul Calibur 4. "You really should just give up, Dad." Nero said as he shook his head in sympathy.

"Has this happened a lot of times?" asked Naruto, making his presence known.

"Yes, I think the record stands at 370-0 in Uncle Dan's favor."

"Damn, Ol' Icicle really sucks that bad at the game?"

"Yeah, Dad is better at MMOs like Knights of The Old Republic, Guild Wars, and Luminary."

"So, when we going to start this training Dante told me about?" Naruto inquired.

Brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes, Nero replied. "As soon as we find some test dumm-"

An explosion of invisible demonic energy rocked through the Namikaze Mansion. "You were saying, Ojiisan?"

"Well, better early than late." Nero growled at the name, he's still self-conscious about his age.

"Alright kiddies, time to get this party on the road!" Dante yelped as he took out Coyote-A, his sawed-off shotgun, and his secondary blade, a lightning-element claymore named Alastor.

Grabbing his ever useful Yamato, Vergil slicked his hair back and followed Dante out towards the source of youki.

Nero and Naruto took off, following the twins soon after.

[Forest of Death]

The group of four enter Area Forty-four and without warning, a barrier made of red, spider web-like energy barred them in. "What the hell?"

"These are Sealed exits, gaki. If there red, you need to kill all the enemies in the area to move on, if they are blue, you have to figure out a puzzle." said Nero as he revved up Red Queen in anticipation.

As if on cue, purple portals opened up from the ground and demons resembling burlap-sacs came out (Scarecrows-Arm/Leg). "Damn these things are ugly…" Naruto remarked.

"Most demons essentially are, with the few exceptions being the Succubae and Anthro classes of demons." said Vergil as he burst a Scarecrow in half, sending bug guts onto the floor.

"Let me show you kid, one of the many moves used by our clan." Nero said as he threw his Devil Bringer at a Scarecrow, pulled it close, and picked it up before slamming it onto the ground and killing it.

'Sweet!' thought Naruto as he copied Nero and killed a few Scarecrows.

The barriers dropped and from the corpses of the demons orbs, red in color, came out. Picking one up, Naruto asked. "What are these?"

"Those kid, are the life blood of a descendent of Sparda. The Red Orbs, when given to a Divinity Statue, can be turned in for Blue Orbs, which increase Life Expectancy, Purple Orbs that increase the time you can use Devil Trigger, and Green or Purple Stars, which regenerate wounds and Devil Trigger Exhaustion, respectively."

"Sweet." Was all Naruto had to say as his Devil Bringer absorbed the Red Orbs around them.

Three more areas of scarecrows, the quartet was enclosed in an area with no apparent enemies when, two bolts of lightning struck the ground and two gorilla-beetle demons appeared with lightning around them. "Oh great. Blitz…" Nero said as he pulled out Blue Rose.

"Why, what's so bad about these guys?"

"There immune to melee until you blast them with enough bullets to destroy their Lightning Shield, then you got to pummel the shit out of them."

"Ah, annoying little buggers…" said Naruto as he copied his grandfather and pulled out Mayonaka and Hakumei and began shooting the closest Blitz.

Vergil, who rarely used range and didn't like guns, just used his summon swords combined with a few Dimension Slashes to take down the Blitz's shield near him and Naruto. Dante pulled out Coyote-A and switched to his Gunslinger style and dodged an attack before calling out, "Fireworks".

The two Blitz' were almost easy prey once their shield was down, but as soon as Naruto went in for the killing blow on his and Vergil's target, it began to glow red and shocked Naruto to the core.

Shaking off his shock, he decided it was a good idea to dodge now. Just in time, too, as the enrage Blitz almost skewered him with it's lightning beam Pulling out Seiryu, the newest addition to the Sparda family finished off the Blitz with his 'Draconic Sniper'. Dante had also destroyed his and Nero's Blitz by letting it grab him to do a suicide attack, then Air Tricking away from the explosion. A couple floors, and ten more demons later, they finally made it to what Naruto assumed was the 'Boss' room. "Wow, no wonder there was a large pulse of demonic energy, someone summoned a Hell Gate!" Dante exclaimed.

"If my assumptions are correct, that is a Gate leading to the Thunder Hell, ruled by the ruthless demon named Valafar." Vergil narrowed his eyes while stating.

A rumble of storm clouds erupted and in a flash of red lightning, a tall demon appeared. He was a bipedal golden-scaled scorpion with a humanoid top and a kabuto-like helmet on his head. He wielded a pair of weapons similar to a meat cleaver but more intricately crafted. He also had a pair of electric wings on his back. "**Fools, you dare challenge the almighty Valafar?!?**" roared the ruler of the Thunder Hell.

"Wow, you must have been in one big shoe…was it Kami's?"

"**Insolent mortal, I shall smite you!**"

The beast slammed down his sword, which was followed by a lightning bolt. Thinking Naruto was gone, he didn't bother to check and was met with a pull on his scorpion tail. "**WHAT!**"

"Dude, you almost singed my coat with your little lightshow, I'm gonna make you pay!" said Naruto as he flourished Pariah.

"**You are no ordinary human…**" stated Valafar.

"Well, I'm not so sure myself these days!" cheerfully explained Naruto as he rushed the demon.

Valafar swung his twin chain swords, but always kept missing the small devil, who was too fast for the large beast. Said beast had an ace up his sleeve and let out a wave of electronic energy, shocking Naruto. Unable to move for a few seconds, Naruto bit his lip in pain as a blade almost sliced through his arm. Cursing his luck, he activated his Devil Trigger and charged at the demon with renewed vigor.

"Think we should help him?" asked Nero.

"Nah, he's doing good." replied Dante as he sat on a tree branch watching the fight.

"I agree with my brother, let us watch." Vergil also answered from his spot.

Lading blow after blow on Valafar, he managed to stun the beast and grabbed him with his Devil Bringer. He lifted him up and threw him in the air then proceeded to slash at him with the fallen chain blades. Naruto was forced to drop the blades as the Thunder King let out a wave of energy. Said King picked his blades back up and turned to our silver-haired hero. "**That arm, your abilities…you are not human!**"

"Give a prize to the crustacean will ya'?" smirked Naruto cockily.

"**Damn you, I'm not going back to be humiliated in Hell or killed by Lord Mundus and Argosax, I'll end us both right now!**" he screamed as he turned purple and attempted to 'Kamikaze' Naruto.

The boy just pulled out H & M and shot the demon into oblivion, releasing the barriers holding them in. A glowing orb on the pedestal of the Hell gate caught the boy's attention as he extended his Devil Bringer and took the orb into his arm. When the flash that had commenced died down, Naruto stood holding smaller versions of the chained blades Valafar had used. '_**Odin's Blades**_ ' came the name of the weapon in Naruto's head as well as the information on how to wield it. Turning to the Hell Gate, Naruto held out Odin's Blades and focused chakra into them and threw one of the blades into it, calling out "Get Over Here!".

Lightning traveled along the chain connecting the blades and cracked the Hell Gate into many pieces. Jumping into the air, Naruto slashed, sliced, and stabbed the falling pieces as if he were in slow motion. A large piece, about to slam on top of the kid, was blown to dust by a lightning bolt, courtesy of Naruto's new Devil Arm. "Now that, was one hell of a Shocking experience!"

Hearing clapping, Naruto saw Dante and Nero cheering him on. "Not bad, not bad."

"For your first battle with a high-level demon, you did better than expected!"

"Valfar had underestimated the boy, and was in unfamiliar ground, he was lucky." stated Vergil.

"Always the spoilsport, eh bro?" Dante just had to say as he put an arm around Vergil, to which Vergil slapped away in disgust.

"Anyways, we need to show the boy your Swordmaster style if he's going to use those twin blades." said Nero matter-of-factly.

"Alright when does the training begin!?!" asked Naruto, unaware of what was going to happen next.

"Your torture commences now, maggot. Welcome to Dante's Style Bootcamp, Style up or Die!" said the pizza-lover as he charged Naruto with Alastor.

'Oh shitpiss…' thought Naruto.

AN: 3,100 words yay! Did I get the Odin's Blades abilities correct? If you need a better image, imagine Kratos' Chain Blades form God of War.

SPOILER: When Naruto meets Oreo-chan in the forest, and he gets the Gogyo Fuuin, He will obtain Fem!Kyuubi's Devil Arm, Vulpes. The nine-bladed Fire Axe with a single red fox eye serving as the only decoration. Until then, this is Hollow91 signing out!


	4. Mission 4

Naruto Angelo Sparda

By Hollow91

AN: Woot! Six reviews, I feel pumped. Also take note Naruto's Devil Trigger changes with whatever element his weapon is. Anyways, my answers…

deadw8: Well, no one really knows what Nero's relation is to the Sparda line. Al I know is he's related to them, be it brother or one of their sons. An interviewer said that Nero was Vergil's son, but they decided not to input that fact into DMC4. Personally, it can go either way. He could be Dante's son, because his Devil Bringer is on his right hand and in DMC3 when Dante awakens the final form or Rebellion, his right hand is only transformed when he blocks Yamato. Then he could be Vergil's son due to the fact that he both wields Yamato in his DT form, and his DT form is a Spectral Nelo Angelo. For the sake of the story, just follow along with me.

Magician Girl Mirani: Thanks for the idea Mira-chan. I'll see what I can due to input Kyralia into Naruto's armory. I'm guessing the attacks are like Ivy's from Soul Calibur, in a way. So far, he's got Pariah, Hakumei and Mayonaka, Odin's Blades, and Vulpes the 9-bladed Fire Axe is coming up! Stay Tuned!

Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Naruto or DMC de gozaru yo!

Chapter Four: Memoirs De Un Fleur, Chuunin Exams Begin!

Hell. That's what Naruto felt right now as his aching body as he woke up. After he, Dante, Vergil, and his grandfather Nero, had defeated the demons and after he obtained Odin's Blades, Dante had proceeded to beat him up for the remainder of the day inside the forest. Dante called it training his body, he just called it 'Beat up on the Newbie'. Good thing, though, he had a journeyman level of mastery over the Bringer and Angelo styles, so Dante promised to teach him Swordmaster to go with his new Devil Arm once he was done with his written exam was done and after he had gone through Area 44 for the trek to the tower. Eager to get over with the exams so he could learn a new style, he bumped into Lady, Trish, and his grandma. "Hey Grans, babes. What up?"

"Oh Ohayou, Naru-chan, we just got back from telling Hokge-sama our situation."

"How did the old fart react?"

"Well…" Began Trish.

[FLASHBACK]

The Sandaime glared at his enemy, an enemy he had yet to defeat in all his years of being a Hokage. Paperwork. "Hey old man, how's it going."

Hiruzen almost slammed his face into his desk. "D-Dante, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just checking out the babes, relocating Devil Never Cry, permanently moving to the Elemental Countries…" said the Legendary Devil Hunter nonchalantly.

"What, why?!? What will happen to America?"

"Eh, they can deal with a few Hell Prides every few years, training my great-grandson to defeat demons is both more important, and more fun."

"Yes, about that. Why weren't you here fro twelve friggin' years?"

"Danzo had a Root ANBU tell Nero that the kid had died after the sealing, and in his state of depression, left back to America. I thought you disbanded Root?"

Growling, Sarutobi broke his pipe I half. "I did but apparently SOMEONE cannot take a hit. This is a high act of treason and cannot go unpunished."

"Well, just to let you know, the gang's all I n the compound now, so I'll leave the politics to you." Dante waved as he jumped out the window.

'Why doesn't anyone use the door anymore?' thought the Third as he did more paperwork to schedule a trial for Danzo.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Well it went better than it could have, but I gotta get going to the Exams, Cya!"

In a flash of orange Naruto disappeared to the Exam building, hoping he wasn't late.

Luckily, he got there at the same time Sasuke and Sakura did. "About time you got here, dobe."

"Hn."

"Hey don't ignore Sasuke-kun!" screeched the banshee.

Deciding to ignore them both, our silver-haired devil strode inside the building an passed some of the Chuunin hopefuls when he came upon a peculiar site. There were two Chuunin guarding the entrance to room 302. A green-clad kid stood up and tried to barge through but was knocked down. "Someone as talent less as you is attempting to take the Chuunin exam, pathetic."

"Please, let us through…" pleaded a girl wearing a pink Chinese shirt, who Naruto surmised was the kid's teammate.

Her answer was a swift fist to the face. "So cruel…" said a random genin.

"Cruel…you got it all wrong, we're doing you a favor. The Exams are no mere playground, we should know, we've failed it three times. We've seen it all, crippling injuries, becoming a vegetable with no brain life, even death. And you losers think you have the nerve to apply? What a joke."

'Hmm, something's not right here man…well I'll be…there's a genjutsu on the sign…should be obvious I mean, it's only the SECOND floor. Hopefully duck-ass over there doesn't blow…never mind…' thought Naruto as Sasuke smirked and walked past and looked to the guards.

"That may be sound advice…but you better let an Uchiha like me through, I'm going to the third floor. Also, drop the genjutsu…even Sakura can see that this is the second floor!"

Smirking back, the nearest guard rushed to attack Sasuke. "So you saw through it…doesn't matter, it's still not enough!"

Sasuke was about to counterattack him, but was blown backwards as Naruto took his place. Swinging downwards on the guard's head, Naruto's attack, as well as the guard's, was stopped by the green clad boy from earlier. 'Impressive, to move so fast and be able to place himself in the nexus of not only the guard's attack, but mine as well.'

"Lee, that's not what we agreed on, we were supposed to hide our strength!" yelled a pale-skinned boy with long brown hair.

"B-But Neji…" Began the green-clad boy now known as Lee as he stared at Sakura.

"Here we go again…" said the bun-haired girl as she shook her head cutely.

Lee approached Sakura and asked. "You are Haruno Sakura, correct?"

"H-hai…" the banshee replied.

Giving his Nice Guy™ pose, he exclaimed. "Would you like to go out on a date with me? I promise to protect you with my life?"

"Eeew no way, you're too weird for my tatstes." replied the pink-haired wo-man.

Hanging his head, Lee put his hands on the wall and wept. Naruto shook head and crossed his arms when a voice, belonging to that of Neji, asked Sasuke for his name. "So thise guys are your team?" asked Naruto as he strode over to the girl.

Blushing profusely next to such a hot guy with a huge sword, she answered. "Y-yeah, Hyuuga Neji the stick in the dirt, Rock Lee the dog-browed junior, and our sensei Mega dor-brows Maito Gai."

"Wow, you even have nicknames for them, cute. So what is your name?" Naruto inquired.

"T-t-tenten, Higurashi Tenten." stuttered the poor girl.

"Such a lovely name for one so heavenly. Till we meet again Ten-chan." said Naruto as he walked away and towards the third floor.

"Lee, Tenten, let's go." Neji commanded.

"Wait, there's something I need to do first." Lee said as he saw Sasuke and Sakura follow the silver-haired sword user.

[Empty space between Floor 2 and 3]

Naruto whistled a tune as he was followed by the Emo and his loyal bitch. All of a sudden, a voice called out. "You…with the scowl!"

All three looked up and saw Lee at the top of the rail. "What is it?" asked Broody McPooty.

"You and me, here and now, want to fight?" asked the weirdo as he got into a taijutsu stance.

"My name is Rock lee, and amongst sticklers there is an etiquette one has to practice, giving one's name before asking another, isn't that right, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"So, you knew who I was all along, huh?"

"I want to test the effectiveness of my taijutsu against you, the last of your legendary clan. And besides…" he giggled the last part as he somehow blew a heart at Sakura while blinking, making the banshee dodge and hit her head on a column.

"Duck-ass wait, let me handle old caterpillar brows here, it won't take less than five minutes!" Naruto smirked as he summoned Odin's Blades.

"I have no desire to fight you, only the Uchiha." Lee stated.

"Story of my fucking life, emo this, emo that. Just shut up ya freak!"

With that, Naruto shot off like a rocket towards lee who was unprepared for such speed. Blocking a swing from Naruto's blades, he attempted a kangaroo kick, only for Naruto to use the click as extra leverage to get in the air. Once the young devil was airborne, he threw his left blade and said, "Get Over Here!"

The taijutsu-oriented shinobi grabbed the blade that aimed for his chest but got electrocuted and pushed back. While Naruto was still in the air, Lee jumped up and shouted, "Konoha Reppu!"

Two legs were aimed at our hero's head, but never hit, as said hero twirled the chains that connected his two blades around Lee's legs and threw Lee into the ground hard. "What's the matter leaf-eater, devil got your tongue"

Naruto landed back on the ground and shook his head at Lee. 'It's no use,' thought Lee. 'I will have to use that technique, forgive me, Gai-sensei!'

Unraveling the bandages on his arms, Lee suddenly disappeared from Naruto's view.

'Kage Buyo, eh? Not bad.' thought Naruto as he felt a kick send him into the air defenseless. As soon as Lee was about to execute his next move, a flying…pinwheel stuck his bandages onto the wall, making him hit the ground again. "Lee, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" shouted a voice that belonged to a ninja turtle.

"You saw?" asked the green beast as he bowed before the kame-nin.

"Of course I saw, you know that move is strictly forbidden."

"Please, f-forgive me. I just…"

"…"

"I wouldn't have used the reversal move, I never meant…"

"You fool, a shinobi shouldn't reveal his entire arsenal when he doesn't need to! I don't give a rat's beard about your excuses! I hope you're prepared!"

"Y-yes" sighed Lee.

The turtle just rolled it's eyes and said, "He's all yours, Gai-sensei!"

A poof of smoke, courtesy of the shunshin, appeared on top of the turtle's shell and out of it came…"AH, the Flames of Youth, you are all so full of It!"

These words were spoken by the creepiest looking guy ever. Starting, the guy looked more like an Indian Chieftain with his facial features, including his large nose. Second, he wore the same green spandex as his student underneath his jounin exam. He even had the same hairdo. The line was drawn with the man's eyebrows, which looked to be too large for life and seemed to be alive. 'Holy Hell…I think I've met someone uglier than Valafar!' thought Naruto.

"Lee…"

"Yes Sensei?"

"IDIOT!" yelled the sensei as a fist slammed into lee's face, sending the poor genin to the round in a torrent of saliva and blood.

"You…you…"

"…Master…"

"YOUR SUCH A GREAT PERSON!" yelled Gai as he embraced Lee.

The hugfest was complete with an unbreakable genjutsu of a sunset in the background amongst waves. "GAI-SENSEI!"

"I understand, it's because of your Flames Of Youth, mistakes go hand in hand with Flames of Youth. Remember that Lee." stated Gai as he still held his student in his arms.

When they broke up, lee looked at Gai in the eyes. "Sensei, y-you're too kind." he sobbed.

"But I cannot let your attempt to break the big rule go unpunished. After these Chuunin Selection Exams are over, your penalty will be to sweat." said Gai.

"FIVE HUNRED LAPS AROUND THE PRACTICE ARENA!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto just took off silently so no one would notice him. 'Sooner I get away from the freaks, the better.' he thought.

As Naruto got up the steps, he was met with everyone's favorite porn addicted jounin. "Hey Naruto-kun, where's the others."

"Having a very youthful experience…"replied our hero.

Kakashi shuddered. "So there with Gai, poor kids. Hope their sanity remains intact…"

"What sanity? Duck-ass is borderline bi-polar and his loyal pinky bitch is obsessed with him and never trains. I'm surprised they even survived this long." sighed Naruto as he fingered Hakumei and Mayonaka.

"Too be honest, you only passed because the council likes the smell of ass on their nose, and the taste of shit in their mouth." Kakashi replied.

Barking out in laughter, Naruto managed to wheeze out, "Well looks like there here, might as well get this over with."

"Well, looks like the gangs all here. So now you can really take your exams." Kakashi told them.

"What do you mean sensei?" the banshee.

"Well, if only Naruto and Sasuke showed up, they wouldn't be able to take the exams, since you have to take it as a team. But seeing as all three of you are here, I can let you pass." Kakashi replied as he opened the doors to the first part of the Chuunin Exams.

As soon as Team Seven entered the fray, Sasuke was glomped by the one and only Yamanaka Ino. "Sasuke-kun, it's been so long. I've missed you 3." said the blonde bombshell as she hung onto Sasuke's neck.

"Get the hell off me…now!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey, Ino-buta! Get your fat hooves off of Sasuke-kun!" screeched pinky.

Turning to look at her assailant. "Oh hi forehead girl, still waiting for overly large heads to be in style? How sad, tee hee ©." replied Ino as she stuck her tongue out at Sakura, making her fume.

"Mendokuze, you guys are taking the Exams too…?" asked a nasally drawling voice.

"Well, it's the three stooges!" smirked Naruto as he saw Team Ten's remaining members.

'Nara Shikimaru, lazy, unmotivated, and has the highest IQ of us all. His best friend, Akamichi Chouji, the big boned warrior with an appetite greater than mine!'

"Well, looks like I found you guys at last, Woohoo!"

It appears Team Eight didn't procrastinate as Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino appeared on the scene. 'Kiba, decent all-around fighter with a large ego, his sister is one hell of a babe. Shino, the perfect definition of the collected and cool type, reminds me of Vergil-nidaimeojiisan. Then there's the shy babe Hinata, who blushes around me and faints around me as…well…damn she has a thing for me, good thing Akumachi made me hella smarter as well as stronger. Maybe I'll take her out on a date, but I'm not good at the whole romance gig.' Naruto finished in his head as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Would you guys just do us all a favor and shut up, geez. What a bunch of greenhorns!"

Turning to the speaker, the rookies saw an older teen with silver hair in a ponytail and glasses. His outfit consisted of a white short sleeve shirt under a sleeveless purple top, purple shorts, standard ninja sandals, and various medical tape on his midriff. "Who the hell are you?" shouted the gorgeous Ino.

"Name's Yakushi Kabuto. You kids need to open your eyes."

"Huh, why?" said the banshee as she turned her head behind her and was met with hundreds of eyes glaring at her.

"Those guys closest to you, are from Amegakure. Nasty lot, you better not piss them off, or you'll end up like fish in chips."

'Hmm, this guy's chakra level…is near mine and Kakashi's…a spy?' thought Naruto.

"Not that it can be helped, your all a bunch of newbs. I remember what it was like…"

"Is this your second time then, Kabuto-san?" Sakura inquired.

"Seventh actually, two times a year, going on four years now." Kabuto said as he fumbled in one of his satchels.

'Yep, definitely a spy.'

"Hmm, cute kids, the least I can do is give you little bys and girls some help with my ninja info cards!" Kabuto exclaimed as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Whoa, if I knew we were going to play Pokemon, I would have brought my Lugia, or maybe my Mew cards."

"Very funny, now if we are all done with the insulting. Lemme explain. Inside my ninja info cards, I have sealed information of a vast amount of shinobi, as well as other items, from around the world, from Ame to Kumo. It's taken me four years, but I got a lot of it. Look here." he said as he slapped a card on the ground and applied his chakra.

"See how I activate this graph, it can only be done with my chakra, so I'm the only one who can sue them, as they are linked to me and me alone."

The bar graph showed the number of competitors from each country. The vast amount on shinobi came form Konoha and Suna, with only 6 from Taki and Kusa, and 4 from a new village named Sound. "Do you also have dossier cards, showing the rank and skill of individual shinobi?" asked Sasuke.

"Why of course, old chap. Whose dossier card are you looking for?"

Here, Naruto tuned out the nerd and the emo as he began scanning the room. His eyes landed on two girls from the sound village. The tallest and oldest had fiery red hair and seemed to be a genjutsu user, judging from the flute in her pocket. He breasts, Naruto noted, were a large C-cup. Her younger friend had shining brown haor and she too, seemed like a genjutsu type, her bell-senbon sticking out of her pouch. While examining her pouch, Naruto noticed she had a nice rear end. Deciding to flirt with them he caught their attention and winked at them both, receiving a cute pout from the red head, and a blush from the brunette. All of a sudden, the tell tale signs of multiple shunshin could be heard as none other than Morino Ibiki made his scene. "Alright everyone, take a seat and get ready for the first part of the Chuunin Exam, the Written Test.!"

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata and sighed, 'I hate written tests…but I'll say one thing…this party's getting' crazy. Let's ROCK!'

AN: Yay! Another 3000ish words for my fans XD. I don't want to put too much canon in here, so my chapter's are shorter than they could be. Again special thanks to deadw8-kun, kit-chan, and mira-chan for there reviews! *blows kisses at kit and mira* Until next time, Let's Rock!


	5. Mission 5

Naruto Angelo Sparda

By Hollow91

AN: Alright, it's Forest of Death time with the Sexy and Single Proctor, Mitarashi Anko! Note that I'm skipping the written exam, since it's a load of shit to write. Today's menu includes snakes, cursed seals, the Devil Arm Vulpes, the appearance of the Vixen, Kyuubi! Her name? Kasumi! On to my answers!

deadw8: I have plans for duck-ass with the curse seal. Spoilers, it has to do with the Order of The Sword XD.

VanillaIce1: Not sure about pairings, not so good at romance. My real life love life is nonexistent! But I'll try!

Chapter Five: Le Serpent De La Forte

Namikaze-Sparda Uzumaki Naruto yawned and stretched as Morino Ibiki, the first proctor of the exam cried out to the room. "You all pass!"

Various shouts of 'WHAT' and 'WHAT ABOUT THE TENTH QUESTION?!?' were met with the ANBU Interrogation Officer say, "There was no tenth question, besides to whole accept or reject thing, dumb asses. "

"Hey, then why did we have to suffer through the nine other questions?" asked a Suna-Nin, Sabaku no Temari.

"Despite the fact that you might think it was a waste of time, it wasn't. It was a test of your espionage skills. Remember the rules at the beginning, you pass or fail as a three man squad. With that rule, I pressured you into thinking that if you did anything wrong, your entire team would take the punishment. "

'Man, this guy sure over-thinks and over-plans his stuff!' Naruto smirked.

"However…the questions were beyond the level upon which no chuunin, not even some jounin, could answer. Therefore, all of you reached the same conclusion. The only way for anyone of you to pass…was to cheat!" the scarred jounin stated.

"And in order to make sure there would be suitable targets from which you could have cheated from, we placed two chuunin to blend in with the participants."

"Ha, I knew it all along, only someone with a brother complex could miss it, right babe?" Naruto said to Hinata, who eep'ed and replied.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun!"

"Of course, anyone caught cheating in a clumsy or obvious way…obviously failed." Ibiki said as he reached his hands up to untie his bandana.

When he fully removed what was covering his head, everyone could see the scars on his head. "Because one day, there could be a situation where, if you are caught being a spy, it can cost you more than your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you inch by inch, here and there while tens, even thousands, of lives hang in the balance that exists in your mind."

'Burn scars, puncture marks from drilling nails, long slash marks, this guy's been tortured!' thought the duck-ass emo, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Cool, I'll bet his hands are even worse. Serves him right for being dumb enough to get captured, that'll never happen to me.' thought the poor deluded, and unlucky Sound genin, Kinuta Dosu.

Tying his headband back on, Ibiki continued his lecture. "The information you obtain cannot be trusted if you can't keep your presence from the enemy. Learn in and learn it well. If you bring information back from a suspect source or a compromised operation, you are doing your foe's work for them. All in all, the tenth question was the first test of the exam. It was meant to test your willingness to accept a mission under dangerous circumstances."

The rant was caught off when a flying black ball of cloth crashed through one of the windows. Out of said ball, a very voluptuous and scantily clad woman appeared. She wore a fishnet bodysuit, a necklace with a fang on it, a VERY short orange miniskirt, shun guards, and to top it off, a tan trench coat similar to Naruto's and Dante's. "None of you are in any sort of position to celebrate, maggots!" the woman exclaimed as her banner showed : THE SEXY AND SINGLE SECOND PART PROCTOR, MITARASHI ANKO, HAS ENTERED THE FRAY! .

"Psst, Anko, you're a weebit early…" Ibiki sweat dropped.

"Shut up!" Anko shouted as she launched a bamboo skewer with an explosive note attached to it at Ibiki, to which it promptly it exploded in his face.

"Looks like Ibiki's gotten soft, seventy eight teams? Whatever. Alright follow me, maggots!" Anko yelled as she took off to the next area with everyone following her and her spiky purple hair.

Ibiki picked himself up and brushed off the soot from Anko's attack and begun collecting the papers and when he got to Naruto's, it was blank except for a small note:

Nice try attempting to scare me Scarface, but my grandma is scarier than you. A little hint though, I have firm belief that one Yakushi Kabuto is, in fact, a spy for none other than Orochimaru, he's taken this exam seven times, no one sucks THAT bad. He also reeks of snakes and bar soap. My estimates put him on Kakashi's level, so send a couple of ANBU squads after him.

Well anyways, Ja Nee.

Resident Devil and Demon Hunting Babe Chaser, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

P.S.: Tell Anko I said Hello there 3.

Laughing to himself, Ibiki just shook his head. 'Figures that Minato's son would be the one to pass this test without any answers on his worksheet. I'll take him up on that advice though. Things are gerave indeed if Orochimaru is here.'

[Outside the Shi no Mori, Area 44]

The spiky, purple-haired babe named Mitarashi Anko led the group of seventy-eight chuunin hopefuls to the entrance of SS-Rank Shi no Mori, the Forest of Death. "All right ya' maggots, this here is the Forest of Death!"

"It looks like a very creepy place…" thought the she-male banshee, I mean, Sakura.

Smirking at the pinky's fear, Anko stated. "And you, are about to find out how it got its name!"

Naruto thought it was time to make a sarcastic remark. "Ooh, I'm so scared. 'You're about to find out why they call it the Forest Of Death…' I'm shaking in my steel-toed boots. That ain't gonna scare me, stop trying to psyche us out babe!"

Anko smiled outwardly, but on the inside she was fuming. 'How dare that sexy brat make a mockery of me, I'll show him!'

Unaware that she had inwardly called the young devil 'sexy' she replied. "Oh is that so, you're pretty cocky, huh?"

With a twitch of her hand, a kunai popped out from her sleeve, which was thrown at Naruto. Deciding not to dodge it, he left the kunai graze his cheek as he felt Anko's D-cups press against his back. "You're kind are always to go first…"

Before she could react, the Naruto she was molesting, so to speak, disappeared in a poof of smoke, and she felt two cold hard objects on her body, one on her head, the other near her womanhood. "Well, not sure about the pretty part, but I sure am cocky, if you get my drift, Anko-chan. And while I may go first, I'm the only one who can go first and come last, ya know?" whispered the real Naruto as he nibbled on Anko's ear before disappearing back to his team.

'The hell, I got beat at my own game! No one's ever been able to seduce me before!' thought the snake-woman as she felt her face heat up.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as a female Kusa-nin gave Anko's kunai back with her tongue.

Naruto droned out the old speech about scrolls and killing, as well as the five-day limit and headed with emo and bitch in tow to sign their consent forms. When they got out, Sasuke demanded that he should carry the scroll since he was of the Uchiha, to which Naruto responded. "Is it not wiser for me to have the scroll? Most would assume the great Sasuke to carry the scroll and attack you first, therefore gaining the scroll, they would never assume that I, the deadlast, would be carrying the scroll."

Sasuke, the King of Emo, just huffed in annoyance and allowed, in his words, the peasant dobe, to hold the scroll.

They entered through Gate 12 and began making their trek through the forest.

[Undisclosed Location in Forest]

"Are they ready, Kabuto?" asked a hissing voice.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, our experiments have succeeded and we were able to create a new type of Angelo from the notes left by this Agnus person. The ANBU Angelo are inside the Forest as we speak." replied the timid voice of the one called Kabuto.

The newly named Orochimaru stood up, reveling yellow, snake-like eyes and long black hair. "Soon, the power of the Sparda clan shall be mine. Thanks to Danzo having the rest of them leave the veil due to misinformation, no one shall stop me, with Namikaze's brat dead after the sealing, we are invincible!"

Cackling laughter was heard throughout the forest.

[With Squad Seven (The Devil Amongst Emo Bitches)]

Sasuke stopped and said, "I think we should create a password, in case one of us is impersonated."

'The duck-ass came up with a good plan…for once.' the silver-haired player thought.

"Like what?" asked pinky, aka Sakura.

"How about we recite the Shinobi Creed: In the dark of night we stalk our prey, killing before the start of day. Using the tools of the land, assassinations or massacres, our achievements are always grand.. By the power of our Kage we stand by our creed, side to side our teams are always three by three."

"Okay got it." replied Sakura.

"Meh, sure whatever." came the voice of Naruto as he stood up and went to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Nature calls, Haruno."

"Uwaaaah, don't do that in front of a lady!" Sakura screeched.

"Why do you think I was walking away, though the lady part is questionable…" he whispered the last part as he headed deeper into the Forest to take a piss.

A few minutes later, 'Naruto' came back out, only for Sasuke to punch him in the jaw. "Sasuke-kun, what did you do that for?"

"Yeah, teme, what did you do that for?"

"Drop the Henge, shinobi, your even worse at it then Naruto is. One, the dobe's left arm isn't armored, his right is. Second, he doesn't call me teme anymore." smirked Sasuke.

"Lucky, but you won't be lucky enough to live" replied a breathy voice as 'Naruto' poofed in smoke, and in his place was an Ame-nin, or Shinobi of the Rain Village, wearing a jumpsuit.

Sasuke was about to retort when the sound of thunder rang out once after a screm of teroor commenced somewhere near them. Naruto then walked into the clearing, half of his face covered in blood. "Hey duck-ass, banshee, how's it going?"

"N-Naruto, what happened?" the banshee asked.

"Well, it happened like this…" began the sword user.

[A few minutes ago with Naruto]

The young devil whistled a tune as he pissed, before he sensed two chakra signatures behind him. "Ya' know, it's kind of gay to watch another dude piss."

"What!" said one of the Ame-nin behind him as the Naruto they were watching from disappeared and he felt a sword through his gut.

"So let me tell you something…I don't go…that way!"

With a gut-wrenching twist, Naruto disemboweled the first nin before sensing for the one that tried to run away. 'Found you…'

Amegakure no San'ngyoijintai (Amegakure's Trio of Divers) member, Seito, took a breather as he thought he escaped his predator, only for Naruto to crash through a few branches and land in front of him. "Abandon all hope…" his predator said as he aimed his gun to Seito's head.

Only one thought echoed in the soon to be dead genin's head and that was, 'Unlucky!'

[Present Time]

Sakura almost puked at the thought of Naruto killing so coldly, but the devil just shook his head. Oboro, meanwhile, rushed to attack Naruto, only to have a Devil Bringer shoved through his lungs. "Look's like today wasn't your lucky day, Ame genin"

And so ended the life of genin and closet lolicon, Doujigoibito Oboro, as Namikaze-Sparda Uzumaki Naruto tossed his foe's body into the Forest. "You guys coming?"

With that, Sakura and Sasuke followed their superior and 'unofficial' leader into the Forest.

[A few hours later]

As Team Seven trekked through their path, a large gust of wind blew through the clearing they were in and knocked Naruto away from Sasuke and Sakura 'Not again!'

"As expected of the deadlast, now show me the power that resides within the Uchiha blood!" roared the Kusa-nin that had returned Anko's kunai earlier on as she projected a medium amount of Killing Intent (KI).

[With Naruto]

Landing on his two feet and sliding a few inches, Naruto deduced he had landed in an unknown area of the Forest of Death. His deduction was correct as the entrance and exit to the area became sealed in blue energy. 'So I need to solve a puzzle huh?'

Soon, the ground before him was revealed to be a game board as a dice dropped from out of nowhere and a clay figure with Naruto's likeness was placed at the start of the 'board'.

Deciding to hit the dice, he rolled a five, moving his piece to a blue circle, which resulted in Red Orbs falling from the sky, along with a few green orbs. Our hero grabbed quite a few using the speed boost he learned in one of his mother's scrolls and hit the dice again. Four, one, three, six, and five. The numbers resulted in a yellow, a white, a blue, a red and another white circle respectively. When he had landed on the red, a large number of scarecrows appeared, but were easily shredded by Hakumei and Mayonaka. So close to the emd Naruto swung Pariah at the dice, making him hit two, one away from the end. As he landed on the red circle, he felt a pull on his person and instantly, he was in the section of the Forest where he had killed that wannabe crustacean Valafar. Speaking of said wannabe, he was somehow in front of him again. "Great…"

Pulling out Odin's Blades, he jumped on top of one of the demon's blades after he dodge a swing from it. The demon shook his blade, trying to rid his weapon of Naruto, only to fling the devil-boy in the air. Once Naruto was directly above him, he called out, "Lightning Rod!" and stuck his blade directly downward at Valafar.

A tiny ball invisible to the naked eye attached itself to the demon's head as thunder clouds formed. In a flash of light, a large bolt of lightning struck Valafar, stunning him. Activating his Devil Trigger, Naruto became surrounded in lightning and gained a yellow color scheme (FYI: Naruto's color scheme changes with his weapon element, No element: Regular Orange, Fire : Red, Water : Blue, Wind : Green, Earth : Brown, Thunder : Yellow, darkness : Purple, Light : White. Just so you know.). He also gained spiked shin guards and spiked arm guards, also yellow in color. "Time to put Vitamin Shock into your daily diet!"

Thunder Devil Trigger Naruto (TDT) threw his Devil Bringer on Valafar's tail and began spinning him like a lasso before throwing him up in the air and clapping his hands as he was surrounded in lightning and flew straight through the demon's stomach, killing it.

Large and small Red Orbs fell form the sky as the pseudo-clone of Valafar was defeated and Naruto de-triggered. "Damn, still not use to going Trigger for very long, maybe I'll offer my Red Orbs to the nearest Divinity Statue and ask for a Purple Orb like Gramps said I should. As Naruto pondered that idea, a portal opened and he stepped through it.

Back outside on the game board, Naruto finished it up and exited the area to find himself in a narrow stretch that had fragile rocks and a Divinity Statue. Said rocks were stumbled onto by Naruto and broke, revealing a Silver orb, replenishing the mental fatigue he used up using Devil Trigger. It isn't well known, but the reason only the strongest Devils can hold their trigger is their immense Mental power. If you hold your Trigger too long, you can be consumed by your own inner devil and become a monster, so it is good advice carry Purple Stars with you if you need to last longer, otherwise you should de-activate your Trigger as soon as your brain begins throbbing. Naruto approached the Statue and offered 5000 Red Orbs to gain a Purple Orb. When he crushed the Orb, it swarmed inside his body and increased his Mental Pools. Few knew the fact that men had larger 'Tai', or Physical, pools so they healed faster, devil or human, than females. Female Devils, however, had a larger Mental, or Rei, pool, which boosted the amount of magic they used or the amount of time they can hold their Devil Trigger. It is these two pools that combine to create the human energy chakra.

Brushing off his trench coat, Naruto exited the stretch and was greeted to the sight of an abandoned church he had seen pictures of from Dante's trip around beyond the veil. "So you've finally made it Naruto-kun"

The pain of searing heat made itself known to Naruto as bubbling red-orange energy exited from his stomach and made the shape of a woman. Said woman was around five feet and ten inches tall, she had a decent sized bust, around mid B-cup, and was wearing a Chinese-like Battle kimono that showed she only wore a pair of red panties underneath the scanty outfit. Her long orange hair had black streaks in it and her ruby red eyes looked to have permanent black eye shadow around them. The most interesting thing was the weapon in her hands. It was a cross between what looked like a halberd and an axe. The head of her weapon was made up of nine tail-shaped blades starting conjoined art a single large ruby that resembled the woman's eyes and ending pointed like a fan. To ad to her deadly beauty she had two orange fox ears and nine orange fox tails. "Kyu-Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, stunned.

"Bingo, we have a winner here folks! Let's give him a prize!" said the woman as she made mocking gestures towards the silver-haired teen.

"Since when are you female, let alone smoking hot?"

Almost blushing at the comment, the Kyuubi replied. "Stupid mortals, figuring I'm male just because I enjoy a little carnage, I mean I didn't even attack Konoha of my free will at the time."

"Why did you attack?"

"Well, it's not exactly a comfortable subject, but I guess you have a right to know. On that day, I was summoned from Makai by none other than the founder of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara. I was used to attack Konoha, but he didn't count on your father to seal me in you using the same method the Rikudo no Sennin to seal the Juubi in himself."

Shocked, the Namikaze heir inquired. "I know that the founder of duck-ass' clan can't be alive, he'd be close to one-hundred and twenty, wouldn't he?!?"

"True, but ever since Madara implanted his brother's eyes into his own, he's become immortal, never aging." answered the vixen.

"This is interesting, but I'm guessing the demonic runes didn't call you here just for a friendly chat?"

"Trust a descendant of Sparda-kun to figure out the runes on here. You are correct. The runes are meant to summon your inner Devil or demon to battle you, a way to overcome one's weaknesses when this area was used. Normally, it would be a fight to the death, but as I'm your 'tenant' so to speak, all you have to do is make me, Youko no Kasumi submit." smirked the Kyuubi seductively as she flourished her weapon in a firey blaze.

"Submit? Babe, you'll be moaning my name before this day is over!" replied Naruto as he took out Seiryu and began before icicles at Kasumi, who blocked the barrage of ice needles.

Taking note of her prey, she dashed towards him with a rising blow that he attempted to block, only to get thrown up into the air. "Fuuton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!" came Naruto's cry as an invisible wall of wind surrounded and sliced her in various places.

Growling, Kasumi made handsigns of her own and called out. "Muton: Kou'imari! (Nothing/Non-elemental Release : Minature Menacing Ball)!"

Chakra of no element concentrated into her mouth and left in a small, but fast, ball of energy which struck Naruto in the stomach. 'Shit, hat hurt like hell!' he thought.

"Unlike the other Bijuu, who use elemental attacks, mine are non-elemental, meaning they work the same against anything. Be lucky I didn't have time to finish a true Imari, or you'd be toast."

"Let's see you like this attack, Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet?)!" he said as water from the well inside the church-like area burst from the ground into Kasumi, pushing her backwards.

At the same time, both Kasumi and Naruto made nine handsigns and shouted, "KATON:KARYUU ENDAN NO JUSTU (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)!"

Twin dragons of fire roared and crashed into each other, trying to overpower the other, before they both fizzled out. "This battle cannot be determined by our powers over Ninjutsu, but by our skills with weapons." stated Kasumi as she and Naruto met sword to axe in a torrent of sparks. Naruto cried, "Million Stab!" and launched a series of eight thrusts to Kasumi, who blocked them all. The fox-girl replied with a blast of heat from her axe that scorched Naruto with first and second-degree burns. "Damn it! What the Hell!"

"It's my halberd-axe's special ability. If she ever hits you, blocked or not, she can respond with a blast of super-heated flames in correspondence with the number of tail-blades lit up. The more lit-up tails, the more power." said Kasumi as she caressed her weapon lovingly.

"Damn, that's some ability, let's see if you can hit me with huh, babe"

"Are you some sort of masochist?" chuckled Naruto's opponent before running along the walls of the battlefield.

Whipping out his guns, Naruto shot at Kasumi in an ecstatic frenzy of bullets. "Ooh, Naruto-kun, shoot your load all over me, baby!" laughed Kasumi as she kept dodging bullets.

"I'd rather just spray you all over Kasumi-chan!" the white-haired devil smirked as he charged Devil chakra into Hakumei and Mayonaka, intent on penetrating Kasumi's flesh.

Kasumi leapt and bounced away from the bullets, but a few got inside of her. 'Damn…'she thought as she forced them out of her skin.

This was enough time for Naruto to extend his Devil Bringer, activate his Devil Trigger and cry, "Aww Yeah Baby, Here…I…Come!"

Grabbing the fox-girl he tossed her into the pulpit and began punching her repeatedly, only for her to keep healing the damage. DT Naruto slammed her into the ground three times and threw her into a wall before pulling out Odin's Blades, ramming the swords underneath her arms and keeping her held up against the wall she crashed into. Pulling out Pariah, he stuck the blade just inches from her 'nether regions' and de-triggered. He then did the unexpected, and crashed his lips against Kasumi's startling the poor trapped girl. Even though she resisted at first, thinking that he was a human, she remembered that he was ¼ Devil so she gave in to Naruto's kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lips, asking for entrance, which she willingly did and the two began a heated session of passionate and lust-filled kisses as their tongues battled for domination over the other. When they pulled apart, they were both panting. "This means you submit, right Kasumi-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You got me lover boy, I'm all yours, for now and forever. Take my weapon as your own and use it to kick ass!" cried the fox-girl, still on a hormone and pheromone-induced high from her short and passionate make-out session with her container.

"Very well, how do I get out?" asked Naruto.

His question was answered and he sweat dropped as Kasumi pointed to the door leading outside into the light. "Right, well, I'll be seeing you later, Kyuu-hime, Ja nee!"

In a flash of orange, Naruto took off to find his 'team'. Reaching her hand down by her womanhood, she flet her panties were sopping wet, and was surprised the liquid hadn't run down her legs. Shuddering in delight, she thought, 'Oh yes, we will definitely be seeing more of each other, Naruto-kun, that I can assure you,' before disappearing from view in an explosion of orange bubbles.

[With Sasuke and Sakura]

He had tried everything, Goukakyuu, Ryuuka, Housenka, hell, he had even unlocked the second tomoe in his other eye just dodging the freak. But this genin, no this man, woman, thing, was way beyond genin in power level. He seemed to be toying with him, which meant he was at Kakashi-sensei's power if not more. "Just who the hell are you, you damn freak!" shouted Uchiha Sasuke as he was frozen in fear from the Kusa-nin's KI.

"Since you're going to die I might as well tell you , I am Orochimaru, and I will destroy the Leaf Village with help from Suna!" stated the thing as it pulled of it's face, indeed revealing itself to be the wannabe Michael Jackson himself, before he summoned a large brown snake and attacking Sasuke.

'Is…is this it…?' thought the emo inside his head.

Closing his eyes, he awaited his death, but instead he heard a taunting voice say, "Hey what's the matter duck-ass, finally embracing your poultry side and becoming a chicken?"

He opened his eyes to see Naruto holding back the snake with his right hand, the one with the Devil Bringer.

'What, I thought all of the Sparda's were gone!' screamed the snake in his head.

"This may come as a surprise, but the old cripple lied to you, I…Namikaze-Sparda Uzumaki Naruto, am alive. And I am here, to get this party started!" he said as he summoned Kasumi's Devil Arm, Vulpes and attacked.

Cursing his luck, Orochimaru pulled out his Kusanagi just in time to block rapid jsbs from the tailed axe. "Damn brat, I don't care if you are a Sparda, I will kill you!"

Slicing diagonally, Orochimaru thought he sliced Naruto, but was met with a log. 'Kawarimi?'

"Penetration!" cried a voice behind him.

Barely blocking a chakra-enhanced thrust from the weapon, he didn't expect a large ball of fire to attempt to consume him and was burnt from his left oblique to his left leg. "Damn you, you Sparda brat! You've crippled me!"

"Aw don't be like that, I thought what we had when I was a little boy was special?" taunted our hero as he enraged the Snake Sannin even further, making him sloppy.

'Naruto-kun, use this move!'

'Alright, Kasumi-chan.' replied Naruto in his head as he charged enough chakra to make the blades of Vulpes spin like a chainsaw.

Seeing the spinning blades, Orochimaru tried to get away, but was shredded when Naruto hit him with the rotating blades as he shouted, "Vibrator!"

When the smoke from the destruction cleared, all there was left was a pile of mud. "That's a let down, I was hoping for more than just a pile of dirt." remarked Naruto even though he knew it was a Tsuchi Bunshin all along.

He turned his head to see Orochimaru's head bite Sasuke on the right leg before disappearing into the earth again. Seeing his 'teammates' unconscious, he made the seal for Kage Bunshin and made four clones to carry them to the tower.

[Tower in the Middle of The Forest Of Death]

"If you have the strength of Earth, Seek the wisdom of Heaven, If the Strength of Earth is what you lack, Use your brain to learn to attack. The answer is man, which means what is inside the scroll is…!" said Naruto to himself as he opened both scrolls and tossed them onto the ground as they began hissing.

In a flash of blue, Sparda Vergil appeared and looked at Naruto. "So boy, looks like you've made it, and you achieved a new Devil Arm as well." stated the ice cube man, who looked the same except for the Konoha symbol on the back of his overcoat.

"Yeah, met up with Kasumi-chan and beat the babe up, got her Devil Arm, and played with the Snake in the Grass, give this to the old man." said Naruto to his Nidaimeojiisan (Second Generation Grandfather, or great-grandfather).

Catching what was thrown his way, it was a recorder. When Vergil pressed play, Orochimaru's voice rang out. "I am Orochimaru, and I will destroy the Leaf Village with help from Suna". Sweat dropping at the stupidity of the Snake Sannin, who the hell tells a still living enemy your plans for destruction?, he put the little machine in one of his pockets and woke up Sasuke and Sakura by flaring his Youki. "Tomatoes!" yelled the duck-ass emo avenger as he awoke with a start.

"…"

"…"

"…"

While Sasuke turned as red as a tomato, Vergil noticed a mark on Sasuke's right leg. I looked like a sword and two wings. It was the Order of The Sword's Symbol! He had heard of Orochimaru getting a hold of that idiot Agnus' research, but now here was proof. Paging Kakashi, Anko, and the Hokage so he could tell them the information he found out. He then led Team Seven to the next area, the preliminaries, seeing as there were too many participants competing, they decided to weed out the weaklings.

They were led to the preliminary arena where Gekkou Hayate started a speech which Naruto droned out. The computer screen began flashing and two names appeared.

Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akaido Yoroi

Smirking, the Uchiha leapt down to face his opponent, a leaf-nin with glasses and a piece of cloth over his face.

For Naruto, the fight was uneventful until Sasuke got the upper hand and punched Yoroi into the air. Using a variant of the move he copied from Lee, Sasuke let lose three kicks to the left and right ribs, followed by the head. He then put Yoroi in a submission hold with his legs, before slamming into the ground and killing Yoroi. "Bianco Rendan!"

'Bianco…isn't that the name of those Angelo things that Sanctus used against Gramps, the armored mothies?' thought Naruto.

Shrugging off his confusion, he watched as the hotties from Sound, Tsuchi Kin and Tsuchi Tayuya (yes they are sisters XD) beat down the Sasuke fan girls, and congratulated them both with a kiss on the cheek, getting an unconscious Kin and a nose bleeding Tayuya as a reward. He watched Gaara, the Vessel for Shukakau, Kasumi informed him, maim Lee though Gai interfered. Gaara's teammate, a puppet user, killed the other guy from Kabuto's team, Misumi. Shikamaru forced Temari to forfeit, as she couldn't do too many high level wind jutsu in such a crowded area. Next came the fight Naruto was most interested in, his own.

Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba, being the brash fool he is, taunted the silver devil. "Aw c'mon this will be a piece of cake, just stand back Akamaru, I'll take down this clown"

'Damn, that rapping fool makes my rap look jewel, yo.' thought a dark-skinned Kumo genin who had black hair in slicked back in cornrows, a beard on his face and sunglasses. He was easily taller than , most of the competitors and had eight swords all sheathed on him. His most impressive feat were his two tattoos that resembled either bull's horns or octopus tentacles, depending on what angle you looked at them at. "So you're going to fight handicapped, well I guess I will too, I'll use only my fists." said Naruto as he handed Vergil Pariah and Hakumei and Mayonaka before using an Air Trick instinctively down to the area.

As soon as Hayate called 'Start', Naruto appeared directly in front of Kiba and landed a bone-crushing fist into the dog-boy's face "Tumult."

AN: CLIFFHANGER! Is Kiba down and out, what does Tumult mean? Why are Kirabi, Raikage, and Yugito in Konoha? Why Am I Asking you all these questions? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

**_Nero: Wrong show, and didn't you steal that line form Hakureisaga?_**

**_Hollow91: No…_**

**_Nero: You're stealing his format as well._**

**_Hollow91:…MACERATE! *chakra-powered chop smashes into Nero's gut*_**

**_This is a tribute to one of my favorite author's Hakureisaga-dono, I stole it w/o permission, but the last few lines are dedicated to him!_**

**_Hollow91...logging Off! Ja Nee!_**


	6. Mission 6

**Naruto Angelo Sparda**

**By Hollow91**

**AN: Thank you Unknown-Nin and Hakureisaga (Aka Haku-chan, which ironically can be translated to whitey! Lol) for your views, that makes me go passed the ten review mark! Woot! Letting you both know that I am big fans of your own DMC/Naruto crossovers. And yes I did put a small make-out scene with citrus flavor in the last chapter. Today, we have general ass kicking and the next chapter of mine after this one, will be filler for my Movie, Gekijouban Naruto Angelo Sparda: Jack Attack. Here is a preview.**

_**Gekoijouban Naruto Angelo Sparda: Jack Attack**_

_**Setting: A week before Naruto is due to show up against Kirabi in the finals of the Chuunin Exams **_

_**Summary: He, Dante, Lady, and Vergil investigate a new hidden village, Miraigakure no Sato. During said investigation, they find a number of mechanized demons attempting to break through a shield to get at a green haired girl, who looked innocent. Who is responsible for these attacks, why are they after the girl, find out in my filler movie!**_

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Six: Who Let the Dogs Out?**

**Kiba was sent to the other side of the arena as he was hit by Naruto's punch. Kurenai, who saw the punch, was impressed. "Kakashi, what have you taught that boy?"**

**The scarecrow jounin sighed and answered "Unfortunately, I'm not the one who taught him."**

"**Then who did?" inquired the crimson-eyed jounin.**

"**We did." Came a lazy, yet cocky, voice.**

**Turning her head, she saw Kyrie, Nero, Trish, Lady, and Dante walking up the stairs Each of them now sorted either Konoha Headbands or the Symbol of the Leaf on their clothing. Kyrie wore a headband around her neck much like Hinata did, Dante had his sown on the back of his overcoat, as did Nero. Lady had her headband tied around her left arm and Trish had hers on the left ass pocket of her jeans. "Who are you guys?"**

"**Well babe, I'm Dante, the emo over there is my brother Vergil, the brat with the creepy arm is my nephew, the pretty lady with him is Kyrie, his wife, and these two babes are Lady, with the short skirt, and Trish, the goth babe with a fetish for leather." said Dante as he got a glare from Nero and Vergil as well as a bop to the head from Trish for calling her goth.**

**Honestly, just because she wore black didn't make her one of those wannabe vampires. In fact, she met vampires in hell, and none of them wore black they actually preferred purple oddly enough. "What are your realtions to Uzumaki?" came the voice of Kurenai.**

"**I, along with this idiot brother of mine, are his great-grandfather and great-grand uncle respectively. Trish and Lady are co-workers, Nero is my son and Kyrie is his wife, as Dante told you before." Vergil stated as Dante was rubbing his sore head.**

"**Like I'm going to b-"**

**Kakashi spoke up. "Actually, it's all true. Naruto's father's clan is known for being immortal and damn near unkillable as well. They aren't from Konoha though, so you wouldn't know them anyways."**

"**Well at least Orochimaru doesn't now, him and his dreams of immortality."**

"**Oh, the snake knows, he's just too afraid to show his face around anyone associated with the twins of doom over there. Last time he tried, I shot him in the face with Killa Ann, and sent him all the way back to the outskirts of Konoha." smirked Lady.**

**Kurenai sweat dropped. "Killa Ann?"**

"**Imagine a long, pointed kunai shooting out of a barrel at speeds over fifty miles per hour with the explosive force of ten explosive tags." Kakashi said.**

"**Don't let Anko here about that.." said Kurenai.**

"**Oh, too late Nai-chan, I heard it all. Now I just need to find out where to get one of those!" said Anko as she suddenly appeared next to Kurenai.**

"**Oh that's easy, just get Naruto to bring you to the…ow" Dante once again was bopped over the head, this time by Lady, for almost saying 'Namikaze Mansion'.**

"**Ooh, perfect, he owes me since he embarrassed me before he entered the Forest Of Death, and he also made Hebi-teme almost get cooked alive." said the Snake Mistress as she began cooking up some whacko plan to get an RPG for herself.**

"**Let's just watch this match…" said Trish as everyone's eyes went to the arena.**

**Kiba had somehow survived the punch and got back up again. "Damn you, Naruto, I didn't want to reveal this since my Mom forbid me, but I'm going to kick your ass now!"**

**Akamaru ran next to Kiba, who popped a soldier pill into the small puppy, turning him red before Kiba shouted, "Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu, Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

**Kiba grew more feral and Akamaru became transformed into a clone of Kiba. Both Kiba's then clapped their hands together and growled. "Inuzuka Hiden : Nimen na Ookami Henge no Jutsu (I can't remember the name of the twin headed wolf technique, so I did my best, it translates to Two Headed Wolf Transformation, I think)!"**

**There was a large poof of smoke, and a large two headed wolf, all white with large floppy ears and drool coming from it's mouth replaced Kiba and Akamaru. 'If Naruto is more like Dante than us all, he'll…' thought Vergil before Naruto spoke.**

"**Wow, I've never seen a large mutt like yourself before!"**

"**Silence dobe, I will crush you." came Kiba's voice from both mouths.**

"**Ya know, you'd be a sure win in a dog show, know any tricks?"**

"**That's it, I will kill you!" roared the wolf as he rushed Naruto.**

**Dodging the twin jaws that were aimed for him, Naruto out Seiryuu and yelled, "Draconic Sniper!"**

**The beast roared in pain as a large spinning bolt of ice chakra hit his tail. "It's super-effective!" called out Naruto, earning sweat drops from everyone, including Kirabi, Yugito, and the Raikage.**

"**Garouga (Wolven Fangs)!" cried out 'Kibakamaru' as they made a drill intent on crushing Naruto.**

**Our hero just side stepped the attack and fired bolts of ice at the backside of his foe before putting Seiryu away and pulling out…Lucifer?**

**Dante looked on. "The hell, that kid just went through my stuff!"**

**Trish laughed as did Lady. "Just goes to show that you shouldn't leave powerful weapons out in the open, even in your own home."**

"**Yes, even after the incident with those photos, he still hasn't had enough sense to actually **_**lock **_**Pandora." said Vergil.**

**Nero nearly guffawed at the memory. For some reason, Dante had pictures of himself as a baby in Pandora, to which Vergil then stole and began to display towards anyone in the Devil May Cry building, customers and co-workers alike. Dante still hasn't erased the horrors of being the brunt of many jokes for some time from his mind. Looking down, Vergil saw Naruto start up Lucifer. "First, I whip it out. Then, I thrust it, with great force. Every angle, it penetrates. Until with, great strength. I ram it in!" Naruto shot out dozens of red blades onto 'Kibakamaru' and then flipped into the air and threw a rose.**

"**And in the end, we are all satisfied. And you are…set free."**

**KABLAM! **

**A large explosion, equal to that of ten explosive tags, commenced and knocked Kiba and Akamaru out of their twin-headed wolf form and into the wall, as well as knocking the small puppy unconscious. "D-damn you…dobe…I can…still fight!" **

**Kiba was a mess, he had shrapnel from the concrete wall all over his body and looked to have first degree burns on his face. "Well aren't you a lively one. Sad to say though, it's time for you to go nighty-night."**

**Forming a strange handsign with his palm up that looked like an 'L' with the middle finger and with the pointer finger bent at a forty-five degree angle behind the middle finger, Naruto called out his finisher. "Muton : Tsuidangen (Nothing Release : Hammer Bullet/Concussive Blast)!**"

A brilliant yellow orb formed at the center of Naruto's palm and began spinning. Kirabi raised an eyebrow and questioned his Bijuu, the Hachibi. 'Yo eight-o, you see that cat's attack it's color is yellow!'

'**When will you stop with your shitty rapping, I see the damn attack, it's a staple for the Kyuubi, which probably means that Devil is the container of Kasumi-dono.**' replied the Yasshokushu-na-Ushi (Lit.: Eight Tentacled Bull)

'Devil, man, what do you me-an?' inquired the blond-haired wannabe rapper.

'**That boy is not fully human, he contains the blood of one who was even stronger than the Juubi, a devil named Sparda. He sired twin sons, those two white-heads near the Hatake and Yuuhi. Later on, the one with slicked back hair, Vergil, sired the one named Nero, who sired with his wife the man named Namikaze Minato. It was this man, Konoha's Yondaime, who impregnated the survivor of the Uzumaki, a woman named Kushina, and that boy is their child. Knowing Kasumi, she's manipulated his DNA to make him at least ¼ Devil rather than 1/16 as he should be.**'

Mentally nodding his head, Kirabi looked at the battle.

The yellow energy blew outwards in a sixty-five degree angle, only bits of it hitting Kiba, marking him with a wound over his arm and face. The draft, however threw him into the wall again and knocked him out. Hayate, who was speechless over the entire fight, went over to Kiba, checked his pulse, than called a few Irou-nin to take Kiba to the hospital. "Shousha, by knock-out. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Those who weren't stunned still from the epicness of the battle clapped loudly, especially the females (Kin, Tayuya, and Yugito, as well as the Suna-nin Temari). Naruto used an Air Trick to get up to the observer's area, where he was dragged away by his grandfather, Dante, and Vergil just as the names TenTen and Zaku appeared on the screen.

[Outside Clearing]

"The hell are we doing out here?" asked Naruto.

"We are going to begin your training, now tell us what you know for attacks and all that." said Nero as he crossed his arms.

"I know two Fuuton, Daitoppa and Atsugai, two Muton, Tsuidangen and Ko'imari. three Suiton, Suiryuudan, Suikoudan, and Suirou, zero Raiton, and zero Doton. My taijutsu moves at the moment are only Tumult, the teleport punch I began my fight with. My genjutsu are non-existent, my Kenjutsu include Streak, Million Stab, Combo 1, 2, and 3, and Angelo Lance/Streak with Pariah. With Vulpes, I know Vibrator and Penetration. With Odin's Blades I know Get Over Here, and Lightning Rod. With Mayonaka and Hakumei, I know Charge Shot. And finally, with Seiryu, I know Draconic Sniper." Naruto said as he laid all his skills down.

"That's it? I knew more skills than that when I was ten!" said Dante as he shook his head.

"The hell, you bastard, It's been only six days since I found out I was a Sparda!" Naruto countered.

Vergil looked thoughtful. "He's right, Dante, he's only recently awakened his Devil blood. We need to push him harder."

"Well since Kyrie-chan isn't here, I'll train you in the Bringer Style." Nero said.

"And I will train you in meditation and emotion handling, until you get a weapon with the Darkness element, I cannot train you in the Dark Slayer style." Vergil said.

"And as I will be training you first, I'm teaching you Ninjutsu, Taijustu, and the truckster and Swordmaster Styles."

Nero and Vergil stepped to the side as Dante began tutoring Naruto. "Okay, you've used an advanced Trickster move, Air trick, by instinct already, so you should have no problem doing what I show you. Now, the whole point of trickster is speed over power, and focuses your chakra into your legs, increasing the speed upon which you dodge and kick. While Trickster has no offensive moves, it's impeccable if your outmatched in speed and need time to get away or dodge. Watch me.

Dante showed Naruto Trickster as he began zooming all over the clearing in zigzag lines. He then jumped into the air and used a magical platform to jump even higher. He jumped once more and pushed off another magical platform and dodged in mid air. "Those moves, are, in order, Dash, Air Hike, and (I can't remember? Lol). Now create ten cones and have them attempt to do what I did." Dante said a she motioned Naruto to follow him to another part of the clearing.

"Now despite it's name, the Swordmaster style isn't just for swords. The whole point is that, depending on your weapon, you can use a more powerful set of moves, albeit a lot slower than your normal ones."

Dante tilted his left hand to his side while he held Rebellion and snapped his fingers. "Swordmaster!"

A red flash surrounded Dante before he began attacking a tree. Three normal attacks, followed by two wave-like strikes, a Million Stab, and a High Time. Dante then readied his sword like a baseball bat and charged it red with chakra before shouting, "Dance Macabre!"

Rebellion struck the tree and destroyed it, along with all trees in a twenty-foot radius.

"Bloody wicked!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, and that's just the single sword version, you still have to learn the scythe/axe/halberd and twin sword versions. Create thirty clones and my clones will teach them each the variations of Swordmaster for each of your weapons and follow me."

In yet another part of the clearing, Dante pulled out Pandora and aimed at Naruto. "Well for your first Taijutsu regimen, you will dodge bullets, missiles, and lasers from Pandora. This will train your reaction time, dodging skill, and stamina."

Before Dante could inject the foxy-devil with his chakra bullets, Lady, Trish, and Kyrie showed up. "So, you being here means the preliminaries are over. What's the verdict?" asked Naruto.

Kyrie looked at her grandson and answered. "Well, Tenten-san almost killed Zaku-san after he tried to force himself on her as they fought. He used his Zankuuha to rip Tenten-san's clothes so her chest was showing. Luckily for her, she was wearing armored sarashi so her breasts weren't visible. She then 'found' a scroll containing a long-range, and scoped, Shotgun. She then shot both of Zaku-san's arms off."

This confused the orange-clad devil. "How the hell did she find a scroll with a gun in it, let alone know how to use it?!?"

Trish stepped up. "That would be Lady's fault. She decided it would be fun to give the girl a 'present' since they are so much alike, being obsessed with weapons and all. When the girl was sleeping, she snuck a scroll containing the shotgun under her pillow and wrote on it, 'From a friend'. The scroll contained instructions on how to use and hold the gun."

Naruto turned his gaze to Lady, who rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Rolling his eye, Naruto heard sobbing behind him to see Vergil…crying? He and son were playing a card game, Yu-Gi-Oh to be exact, and it seemed that Nero's Black Magician of Chaos had depleted the last of his life points. "Why can't I…ever win these games?"

"Just face it Dad, you may be a better swordsman than any of us, but we can beat you at any game. That includes video games and card games."

Vergil was about to retort when he saw everyone looking at him and holding in laughter. "What, I got something on my face?"

Everyone began laughing at the fact that the almighty Vergil had cried over losing a CARD game! "My reputation is ruined…" sulked the first wielder of Yamato as he retreated to who knows where.

"Anyways, what else happened in the matches?" Dante asked, wanting to everything, as always.

"Well, fatty got beat by the Hunchback Mummy of Otogakure, bugboy forfeited against kitty, the wannabe De. Dre got a bye, and well shy girl got nearly killed by the bishi fate worshipper." said Lady, calling people names as usual.

'Okay, so Dosu beat Choji, Shino forfeited against the babe form Kumo, Yugito. The ox-man from Kumo got a bye, and Hinata-chan almost got killed by that faggot Neji, note to self: Kick is Ass later.'

"Who am I up against?"

"Two people, first Neji, then Kirabi. You face them one month from now in the coliseum. Kankurou is facing Shikamaru, Gaara is against Yugito, Sasuke has to verse Dosu, and the two chicks from Sound are fighting each other." said Trish as she looked at her polished nails.

"Sweet! A Buffet of blood, I can't wait!" cheered Naruto.

His happiness was cut short as a rain of chakra bullets headed his way, which he was forced to dodge. "C'mon kid, we're gonna be doing this for the next entire month!"

'Well, looks like things are getting crazy up in here!' thought Naruto as he dodged bullet after bullet.

[Unknown Location]

"**So are the preparations ready?**"

"Yes, my liege. In one month's time, The Temen-Ni-Gru will be summoned in the center of the desert in Kaze no Kuni."

"**Good. Do not fail me, Orochimaru. Or I will take back my promise.**"

"Yes, I understand my position, Lord Ghent."

"**Very well you are dismissed.**" a large demonic hand waved off the Snake Sannin, who disappeared into the ground.

When no trace of Orochimaru could be sensed, a voice called out from behind Ghent. "**I do not trust that snake, he is more of a loner than a team player, much like how your father was, Son of Mundus.**"

"**My father was stupid, and the snake is but a pawn that will help us rid the world of the Sparda line. Even then, only you and he know my true name, most think I'm my father.**"

The figure stood up, revealing a tall, nine-foot humanoid clad in demonic armor that looked like it had screaming faces on it. His helmet was a pure black dragon's skull furnished with diamond spikes. As his red eyes gazed out into the darkness, he had only one thought. 'Soon, the Sparda line will be demolished and I will finish what my foolish brother, the Juubi no Daiyoukai, could not finish. So begins a new era!'

AN: Alrighty then! Here's the sixth chapter, which I think puts me at over 20k words for this entire story. Hmm, I bet you're wondering about Ghent. Well, let's just say that Mundus got a little giggity-goo before he died. Also, the other voice is Argosax, since in my storyline DMC2 never occurred because Vergil escaped from Hell when the mobster guy (can't remember his name -_-) tried to summon Argosax, so Vergil just ended his life right there. Anywyas, Read and Review, and if you're a female reader PM me ;);) LOL Just kidding ya don't have to.

Ja nee, Hollow91


	7. Movie Part 1 of 3

Naruto Angelo Sparda Special, Gekijouban: Jack Attack!

By Hollow91

AN: Sorry for the long wait, here starts the special chapters that make up the 'movie' of my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it while I brainstorm scenarios for when we get back to Konoha!

=Opening theme: Setsugekka by Gackt [(dot)c0m/watch?v=FqImIaJlIu8] =

[Undisclosed Situation]

"Master Jack, everything is in order. Your droidemons are on their way to retrieve the girl from Miraigakure as we speak." came a raspy voice through the darkness.

Across from the owner of the voice, a pair of glowing silver eyes could be seen, square pupils spinning madly. "Excellent, dear Genshi. Make sure the girl's father does not get in the like he did last time."

"Yes, my lord." said the now named Genshi as he disappeared into the black shroud.

Jack stood up, his entire body covered by shadows as he seemed to stare at nothing.

"And so…tragedy bequeaths tragedy."

[On the road to Miraigakure]

The youngest son of Sparda, his twin, and the female devil hunter stood bored on the 'highway' to Miraigakure. The new hidden village had more advanced technology than all the others, hence the name, Village Hidden in the Future. But at this moment, Dante, Vergil, and Lady had other things on their mind, like waiting for the final member of their group.

They didn't have to wait long as a loud revving sound was heard and a motorcycle crashed through the trees across from them. Regaining his balance, the rider headed straight for the three before skidding to a top a few inches from Lady. Now that he was closer, one could see that the rider wore black, somewhat baggy, jeans, black Reebok sneakers, a black leather coat on top of an orange high collar tank top. He also wore a single fingertip-less leather glove on his left hand. As the rider took off his helmet, his facial features could be seen. With a chiseled face, tan skin, deep whisker-like scars on his cheeks, and cerulean eyes below his silver, almost lifeless, hair, he was the object of many young girls' and even some women's fantasies. His name was Sparda-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Sparda Nero and Kyrie, descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda. "About time your lazy ass showed up!" said an irked Lady as she crossed her arms and glared at Naruto.

"Sorry Rei-chan (Japanese pronunciation of Lady (レイディ) shortened to just the first syllable) , I had to finish my three boxes of four-meat pizza before getting gas for PM-001 (Prankmaster Model One, Naruto's motorcycle)." replied the slant-eyed hero as he threw three scrolls to Vergil, Dante, and Lady.

When they unsealed the scrolls, three motorcycles, a red one for Dante, a blue one for Vergil, and a white one for lady, appeared. These were the DH-127 (Devil Hunter, Model 127), DS-001 (Darkslayer, Model One), and the KM-002 (Killa Mary, Model Two). Dante whistled in appreciation as he took a good look at his DH-127. "Damn kid, you sure know how to make bikes, gotta love using Kage Bunshin to read up on the anatomy and physiology of motorcycles, as well as other stuff."

"Well, I am good at mechanics."

Jumping back onto his own, orange schemed bike, he took off on the highway towards Miraigakure.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow before taking off after his great-grandson, followed by Lady and Dante.

As they arrived at the gates of Mirai, they saw what looked like mechanized demon attack a few civilians. "What the hell is this!?!" yelled Dante as he resealed his bike and pulled out Alastor before charging them.

Not about to be outdone, Vergil and Naruto followed suit after sealing their own bikes, taking out Yamato and Pariah respectively. 'Men!' thought Lady as she sealed up her bike and unsealed Killa Ann before blasting at a demon that headed for a young girl.

As Naruto stabbed a demon in the stomach, it burst into hundreds of tiny spider-like energy orbs before disappearing. 'Nanotech…?'

Dante saw the same phenomenon as he shot ten demons in a row while shouting, "Twosome Time!"

Vergil used Slash Dimension and took out a couple of demons, as well as the metal houses around them. "It would these demons are inorganic, how strange. They seem to be androids with demonic souls inside of them."

Lady sweat dropped at the fact that Vergil ignored the two or three buildings he had destroyed. "Aren't these similar to the Bianco Angelo, the armored demons Gramps fought during his time working for Sanctus?" asked Naruto as he decapitated yet another droidemon and sheathed his sword.

Looking around, he saw Lady pull out two grenades and back flip in the air before tossing them at three droidemons and blowing them into Oblivion. Dante summoned Agni and Rudra, then rushed into a combo, yelling 'SILENCE' at the end. He then looked at Vergil who unleashed a barrage of Summoned Swords, sending his enemies to back from wherever they came from. Sensing something behind him, he aimed his guns at a blue-haired girl that appeared. "Get Down!"

She did so and Naruto fired off a volley of rounds into the final droidemon that was about to attack her. Twirling his guns back into the holsters on his legs, he looked at the girl and smirked. She was around his age, and five-foot four inches. Her breasts were a large C-cup and she wore a civilian schoolgirl blazer outfit, but was all blue. She also wore "You okay, cutie? Gotta name?"

The girl blushed and replied. "Warai Sophitia"

"Well, Sophie, why don't you exactly tell me what in Sparda's name is going on here?" asked Naruto as he stared at the girl.

"It-it's my fault, no matter where I try to go, the keep following me because of my powers, and each village I go to keeps getting attacked. Eventually Me and my father get kicked out and we have to move somewhere else. Last time they attacked, father lost an arm saving me from the Nizameku, those mechanized demons you killed."

Naruto placed a hand on his chin in thought. 'It's obvious these Nizameku want something from the girl, but what is the question. I'll have to question her father.'

Dusting his hands for no reason, he looked at the girl. "Can you bring us your father?"

"No need, I'm right here." came a scruffy voice as a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat and a katana at his hip, appeared from out of the rubble.

He had black hair that was slicked back and refined, regal features. The most noticeable part of him was his missing right arm. "I'm Warai Hakumaru, and you four must be the group I hired to kill these demons, the Devils Never Cry?"

Dante replied. "Well, we're short three members, but yeah, we are."

Looking at his daughter, he told her to go look for survivors while he gazed at Vergil, Naruto, Dante, and Lady. "Follow me to my lab."

[Hakumaru's Lab]

The four men and one women took a seat in the lab chairs as Hakumaru looked at them and stated. "I assume you five know by now that there is more to this job than meets the eye."

"I could have told you that one, Doc." scoffed the only human female in the room.

"Yes, these demons are after my daughter, the S.O.P.H.I.T.I.A. Mark 001."

"The whatawhosawhereda?" asked Dante as his head was spinning from the information.

"Specially Ordained Personnel Healing Indestructible Techno-Interrogation Android, modeled after my dead daughter and infused with her soul and another item."

"What item?" asked Vergil.

"The…Philosopher's Stone." the doctor said meekly.

"WHAT! You let a near infinite source of power, money, and wealth be implanted into an android, what the hell were you thinking?" shouted Lady.

The Philosopher's Stone was a mystical gem with more chakra than 100 Kage and could turn any metal to gold, grant immortality, and any who held it destroy countries with a mere thought. "I…wasn't at the time, I just had to find a place to hide the Stone from _his _hands , and she was the perfect storage as her body keeps any emissions of the Stone's energy inside her body, her chakra, to be exact."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. '"His hands…who the hell are you talking about you cripple?"

"The demon known as Jack."

At this information, all four hunters in the room widened their eyes. Jack was a well-known demon throughout Makai, who was said to be one of Sparda's Devil Arms, before his spirit rebelled and searched for power. Sparda was thought to have sealed him away, but that didn't seem the case now. More than likely, Jack wanted the stone t get revenge on the descendants of Sparda and the ones they sympathized with, humanity. He was the creator of the Nizameku. "How do you know this?" asked Vergil.

"At first it was rumors, but now I think that the Miraikage, Hitada Genshi, is the one who unsealed him, since the attacks of the Nizameku are dying down to an almost non-existent level."

"And what purpose does the old fart have to unseal Jack?"

Looking at Dante, Hakumaru answered. "Revenge on me. Before he made Miraigakure, he was a simple man who had a loving wife. When his wife, Kamiko, died of an unknown illness, he blamed me, as I was the doctor who tried healing her disease."

Naruto sighed. Anyone that obsessed with revenge deserved to be destroyed, or they would create more suffering. "So what do you propose we do, Doc?"

Hakumaru rubbed his temples. "We need to confront the Miraikage, and get rid of him. One way, or another."

Dante clapped his hands and stood up, his leather trench coat swishing around his body. "I'm always up for a good ass-kicking!"

Vergil followed suit, shortly by Lady, and the rest. "Whatever, little brother. Just don't get in my way when I finish him off."

"I think you guys got it wrong, I'm going to deal the final blow." Naruto and Lady said at the same time.

They turned to each other and began throwing insults. The android creator looked at the group and sweat dropped. 'These are the legendary Devil Hunters? I hope the remaining members are more mature.'

[Devils Never Cry/Namikaze Mansion]

"U-um, hi Kirei-chan um I was just uh…looking at anime, yeah!"

"Nero-kuuun what have I told you about having Hentai?"

Nero gulped. "N-NO NOT THE FACE!!!!!" His screams could be heard all over Konoha.

"I really shouldn't have left my La Blue Girl DVDs laying around for him to grab…oh well." said Trish as she looked to her TV, where a tentacle monster began attacking a schoolgirl.

"Now why couldn't Hell have had these demons?"

[Miraikage's Office]

Hitada Genshi sighed. Even as a man with ultimate power within his grasp and a demon lord on his side, there was one enemy he could never defeat. Paperwork. In fact, only the Yondaime Hokage and Godaime Mizukage were ever known to defeat the grueling task. He let out a breath of relief when his secretary paged him. "Miraikage-sama, Hakumaru-san is here to speak with you."

'Out of the freezer and into the frying pan…Soon my vengeance will be fulfilled, Kamiko-hime.' "Send him in!" replied the Shodaime Miraikage in a fake happy voice as the man who killed his wife, in his mind, walked in.

"Hello, Genshi-dono…how are you?"

"To what do I owe the honor, Hakumaru-kun?" sweetly replied the avenger in a fake voice.

"I am here to get rid of you."

Now that answer wasn't what he expected. The doctor rushed the Kage and pulled out his katana, which was crystalline, and slashed, calling out. "Koori Nami!"

Half of the man's office was no covered in ice. "What is the meaning of this insurrection?" screamed an outraged Miraikage.

"I know of you unsealing the demon lord, Jack. In a petty act of vengeance, you tried to gain power by unsealing him and summoning the Nizameku."

Seeing he was found out, his faced became twisted in insanity. "You will die here, kisama!"

The man's body enlarged to five times it's original size and became ape-like and metallic. **"Now, I am the power! You will pay brother, for killing my wife!"**

The mecha-ape pounded his fists into the ground, intent of smashing the doctor, only for his fingers to be cut off. He culprit's were Dante and Vergil holding out Rebellion and Yamato, respectively. "Calm down, monkey! What, somebody forget to give you your daily banana?"

Vergil just sighed and dodged another swing from the Miraikage turned robotic ape demon. "Trash, only deserves to be taken out like such. Judgement Cut!"

A single slash was made before the beast could be heard screaming. **"My eye, you sliced my fucking eye! I will kill you first!"**

Naruto and Lady chose to reveal themselves, with Lady firing off two missiles from Killa Ann, Naruto riding one like a surfboard. "Here King Kong, time for some lunch!" cried out as he went into Devil Trigger and began using Pandora's Jealousy mode to riddle the demon with bullets.

Not wanting to be outdone, Lady used chakra to jump up on the ape's head. She took out two straps that contained five grenades each and stuck them through it's eyes. "My art, is a bang!"

A large explosion commenced and engulfed the ape in flames. But instead of it being consumed, it actually grew. **"Idiots, I am no longer the idiot named Hitada Genshi, I am Ira, and anger is MY WEAPON!"**

"Wow, someone ripped off the Hulk." said Dante as he stared at the demon.

"Heh, how about we finish this guy off?" asked Naruto as he summoned Vulpes.

"Just my line of thinking, Naruto-kun." replied Lady as she charged her demonic chakra and released her own Devil Trigger, encasing her in a scanty black and blue jester's outfit, and turned her skin pale white, with pure yellow eyes. Dante, Naruto, and Vergil copied her and unleashed their own triggers. **"DIE!"**

All four turned their eyes to the charging ape demon before slicing the air, Naruto with Vulpes, Dante with Rebellion, Vergil with Yamato, and Lady with the halberd on Killa Ann. The ape seemed to pause before a red 'X' of energy appeared in and on his body and he was destroyed, once and for all. "Just who the hell, do you think we are!?!" shouted the four, Vergil's outburst quieter and, in his mind, more sophisticated than the others.

Hakumaru was stunned. He had thought the hunters he had had hired were a bunch of idiots, but they destroyed the Miraikage turned ape demon with ease. "So what do we do now, Doc?"

"Normally we'd be done, but we still have to get rid of Jack."

Dusting himself off, he heard a scream from the other end of the village. "SOPHITIA!"

The doc immediately took off towards his daughter, the four hunters in pursuit.

"Let me go!" screamed the android-girl as a large oni, decked in silver armor that contrasted his red skin and black eyes leered at her. "Jack-sama said not to kill you, but he didn't say we couldn't have some fun with you." the demon licked his lips and went to tear off the girls clothes, but was interrupted.

"Hey you, lobster face!"

"The hell?"

In a slashing sound, the arm that had been holding Sophitia was sliced cleanly off.. Looking to his attacker, he saw the newest whitey to grace the Sparda line. "You bastard that was my fucking arm, I will…" the oni reached for the claymore behind him only for a woman's voice to call out.

"Ekkif! Now's not the time, grab the girl and let's go." said a woman, a succubus to be exact, with a female version of the silver armor the oni wore, her wings and tail sticking out as she moved a strand of purple hair out of her eye.

Ekkif scoffed. "Whatever…" he batted Naruto away and grabbed Sophitia once again before jumping in the air, only to meet Vergil, Dante, Hakumaru, and Lady.

The four launched attacks at the demon in an attempt to free the girl from his grasp, but when the smoke cleared a silver barrier was protecting the oni. "J-J-Jack-sama!" exclaimed the red-skinned demon as he looked behind him.

His master was wearing silver platemail adorned with gold trimmings and a golden 'J' on the chest. He had a large buster sword, pure black with a single red crack going through it, and a golden shotgun. His eyes, silver and spinning with his youki, were upholding the shield. "You fool Ekkif, must you always disappoint me?"

The shield dropped and Ekkif began stuttering. "B-b-b-but master, they are S-s-s-spardas!"

"I am aware of that you blubbering idiot, just get out of my way before I take your other arm."

The red oni, not wanting to lose his left arm, disappeared next to the succubus. Jack turned to the hunters and scoffed. "I shall take care of half-breed trash like yourselves."

In a clash of blades, Vergil rushed Jack, only to be blown back a silver aura. 'Nani?'

Dante proceeded to pullout Cerberus and flung the tri-partite nunchaku, only for it to hit a barrier that flashed red for a second. 'So his power is like my Royal Guard style, eh?' "Naruto, time to smash out the heat!" shouted Dante as he switched to the Doppelganger style and a pure black, ink-like clone of him appeared.

Nodding, Naruto summoned Gilgamesh from his Devil Bringer and rushed Jack, landing hits on the barrier until it shattered. 'Damn…' thought Jack as he had no choice and stabbed Naruto in the stomach with his buster sword, impaling him on a building. Using sheer speed, he grabbed the girl and teleported back to his group of 'motley buddies'. "Damn it!" shouted Hakumaru as he rushed the group blindly, ignoring the hunters' cry of 'No'. The succubus took out a hammer faster than the eye could see and knocked off his head, literally. The android-girl looked sick and screamed, "DADDYYYYYYY!" Before being knocked out by Jack.

"Let's go, Oazi. We still have much to do."

With that the succubus, the oni, and the demon lord disappeared. Dante shook his head while Vergil took the katana from the doctor's corpse and looked it over before tossing it to Lady. Speaking of her, she went to go pick up Naruto, who was 'dead'. She seemed to look him over before he startled her unexpectedly. "Did you know you grind your teeth when you sleep? It's sexy…"

Naruto's answer was a pistol bullet to the head. "Oh c'mon babe, it was a compliment!" said the fox-devil as the bullet was pushed of his head.

"Just shut up." said Lady as she blushed slightly.

Brushing off some dirt, Naruto looked at the other members of the group. "So what do we do now?"

"Isn't that obvious, we chase them!" replied Dante as he spun Cerberus around.

Naruto looked up into the sky and narrowed his eyes. 'I will save you, Sophitia.'

AN: Fo sho yo be ma ho, bizzle nizzle. My chapter is done, took longer than normal, I rediscovered Yu-Gi-Oh lol. Anyways, my thoughts on the latest Naruto chapter…

Good work on putting the Aburame and Yamanaka into the spotlight Kishi, but a SHARINGARM???

Sasuke: Karin, what does your scouter say about Danzo's Hax level?

Karin: ITS OVER 9000!!!!

Sasuke: 9000, that's impossible, he can't be more hax0r than me, I haz plot armor.

Danzo: Well I haz…PLOTKAI!

Yeah…anyway read and review or Gin form Bleach will skewer you.

Gin: Yummy, shish kabobs.


	8. Mission 7 Movie on hold TFN

**Naruto Angelo Sparda**

**By Hollow 91**

**AN: Oh my god, it's an update! -dodges rotten tomatoes-**

**Damn you Sasuke fan girls! Anyways, sorry for the long update, shit happens in my life. Played some ROSE Online, face palmed at Chat members, etc. I'm discontinuing my movie, I might put it up later when I have time but I have a feeling more people want Fanon!Story than Non-Fanon!Story, so here's the continuation of NAS, The Chuunin Exams!**

**(Real) Chapter Seven: Naruto Vs. Neji and the Konoha Invasion!**

**It has been a long month since our hero was last seen in action, after killing Jack and sweet-talking Lady (the latter which resulted in too many bullets to his head than Naruto could count), but the time had finally come. The Finals of the Chuunin Exam tournament started today, opening with Naruto's very own fight against Neji. The white-haired Namikaze stood on top of the Hokage Monument, arms crossed over his chest as he stared upon the village while standing on the bust of his father's head. 'So what should I do for a dramatic entrance?'**

"**Over-contemplating on dramatic entrances, how stupid…" said a feminine voice behind Naruto.**

**The owner of the voice sat by Naruto's feet, overlooking the village as well. "But that's why you love me, Lady Mary."**

"**I thought I told you not to call me that…" growled Lady as she shot Naruto in the head with a nine-millimeter pistol.**

**Naruto just forced the bullet out of his skin. "Besides, who would love an idiot like you?" continued the female Devil Hunter.**

**Placing a hand on his chin, Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, maybe Hinata, or Tenten, Ino, Trish, those two sound girls, Kin and Tayuya, the girl next door, that girl I met in Kumo…"**

"**All right, already jeesh." said Mary as she sighed and began to walk away. Naruto just snuck up behind her and held the female half-devil. "You'll always have a special place in my heart…"**

'**Maybe he isn't such a bad guy…'**

"…**and in my pants!" finished Naruto.**

'**Then again, I've been wrong before…' thought Lady as she shoved her heel into Naruto's groin, making him fall to the ground in agony.**

"**That was low Meri(Mary)-chan…" whimpered Naruto.**

"**Deal with it Naru-**_**kun**_**." replied Lady as she walked away before disappearing.**

'**Well, she might be hot as hell, but she has one mean kick…but onto other things.' thought the Namiakze/Sparda before using an Air Trick to his family's training grounds.**

**When he appeared there, he was met by the other three male Spardas. "Let's see how far you've gotten, kid." said Dante as he pulled out Rebellion.**

"**Don't lose to quickly now." exclaimed Naruto's grandfather while charging up Red Queen.**

**Vergil placed a hand on Yamato. "This will be over in a flash…"**

"**Always the asshole, huh Ice-cube?" smirked Naruto before pulling out his pistols, Hakumei and Mayonaka.**

"**Gunslinger!"**

**Naruto unleashed a volley of chakra bullets at the trio who blocked the with their swords. 'Damn it.' thought Naruto as he made a hand seal and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

**Two cloned appeared at his side, one with Seiryuu and the other with Odin's Blades. Odin went with Vergil, Seiryuu with Dante, and the original Naruto with Nero.**

**[Odin]**

**The clone shot at Vergil with his dual lightning blades, swing in an 'X' shape. Vergil lifted Yamato at an horizontal angle, blocking both blades. "Is that all?"**

**Odin smirked, "Not at all."**

**Charging chakra from his Devil Bringer, he sent a wave of electricity into Yamato, numbing Vergil's right hand. "Careful, Ice-cube, my blades have a numbing effect on anyone it touches.**

**Vergil swore and switched Yamato to his left hand, in a reverse-hand grip. The spiky haired Son of Sparda then charged his Youki into Yamato before calling out "Drive!"**

**A crescent-shaped wave of blue energy slammed into Odin as it tore through his clothes and skin. When the attack died down, Odin panted. "You stole one of Hotshot's techniques?"**

**Vergil smirked as the feeling returned to his right hand. "He owed me since he can use my Dark Slayer style."**

"**Speaking of which…DARKSLAYER!" Roared Odin (When I refer to Odin or Seiryuu, it means the clone is holding said Devil Arm).**

**Dark purple energy surrounded Odin as he slicked his hair back. He then stepped back, Odin's blades in an 'X' shape. 'Oh fuck.' thought Vergil.**

"**Dimension Slash!"**

**The air around Vergil distorted and, before he could move out of the way, sliced him with multiple purple energy blades. "How's that for the Dark Slayer style?"**

**[Seiryuu]**

**Firing a rain of icicles at the red-clad devil, Seiryuu thought he could tire out Dante. Said devil hunter, however, shouted "Helm Breaker!!"**

**The shockwave form the impact blasted Seiryuu off his feet and into the air. Dante followed up by closing in on him and hitting him three times in the air. "Aerial Rave!"**

**After the duo landed back onto the ground, Seiryuu looked at his clothes and scoffed. "This coat cost me 700 ryo you bastard, DRACONIC SNIPER!"**

**A large wave of chakra, only a half-inch in diameter, launched at Dante who pulled out Coyote-A, timed his attack and cried, "Gun Stinger!"**

**The chakra-powered shotgun fired into the energy wave and dissipated it in a massive explosion that caused both wielders to recoil. The Seiryuu-wielding clone coughed up a bit of blood and swore. "Damn it, eat this old man…Gunslinger!"**

**A flash of blue youki enveloped Seiryu us he snapped the fingers on his right hand while holding said hand level with his head. He then shot out what looked like shuriken from his icy-demonic crossbow. 'Oh shit.' thought Dante as he dodged the projectiles, only for them to follow him.**

'**What the hell, heat-seeking Hyouton Shuriken?'**

**Putting his hands in a familiar sign, Dante created a Kage Bunshin then kicked off the clone, sending it into the volley of shuriken and him away from the area. The clone got smart however and did a Kawarimi with the Original, placing Dante into the midst of the icy flying stars. As he got pummeled by them, his clone laughed its ass off. "Serves you right for using me as a meat shield.**

**Its answer was the sound of a 'bang' as it dispelled, a shuriken-riddled Dante holding a smoking Ebony. "Bastard."**

"**Those guys have a mind of their own, eh old man?" said Seiryuu as he charged more chakra into his crossbow.**

"**I think this is the first time I've gotten hit by shuriken, these damn things are like fish hooks when they get stuck into ya'." said Dante as he ripped out a shuriken from his leg with a squelching sound, the weapon dissolving into water.**

"**That's Seiryuu's special ability Number One in Gunslinger mode, shooting heat-seeking shuriken instead of the normal ice pikes."**

"**Is there a Number Two?" asked the Devil hunter.**

"**And a Number Three, allow me to show you the Second Form…" answered Seiryuu as the crossbow morphed into a longbow as tall as himself and sparked with orange energy.**

"**Damn kid, you sure you know how to handle that thing?" whistled Dante**

"**Let's find out." **

**[Original Naruto]**

"**Snatch!" Cried the young hero as he extended his ethereal arm and attempted to grab Nero, only to miss as the other Devil Bringer-wielder jumped in the air, did a cartwheel, and fired three rounds into Naruto's chest.**

**Naruto flinched as the three bullets pierced his flesh. Using Kasumi's chakra, he forced the bullets out then swung his sword into his demonic-arm blinding his grandfather. With no time to waste, he grabbed the stunned quarter-devil and tossed him into the air before smacking him like a fly into a tree using his ethereal arm. Nero groaned and dusted himself off before taking out Red Queen and revving it up. Naruto responded in kind by charging wind-natured chakra into Pariah, making it glow an eerie light blue. "Angelo Slash!" **

"**Streak!"**

**Two swords collided, blow after blow, as the partial humans swung their blades at each other in a twisted, yet melodic dance of death. Nero back-flipped then rushed back in, yelling, "High Roller."**

**Naruto blocked the attack, but was still sent upwards into the smirked, "Block this!"**

**Leaping up next to Naruto via Air Hike, he swung his sword downards ontop of his grandson's head. "Split!"**

**The attack hit head-on, pun intended, as Naruto was sent sprawling back to Earth. As he picked himself up, the youngest Sparda cracked his neck as he felt his wounds heal and his two Kage Bunshin's fade from the Realm of the Living. 'Better finish this soon…'**

"**All right, gramps, about time we end this…Swordmaster!" **

**Snapping his fingers lazily, a flash of red youki blinked in and out of existence as Naruto rushed his foe head on. "Stinger!"**

**Nero managed to block, but was unprepared for Naruto's next move. "High Time!"**

**Like Naruto before him, he was sent into the air, unable to block Naruto's attacks for the time being. Seeing an opening, Naruto recharged Pariah with wind chakra and shouted, "Round Trip," before tossing his sword like a boomerang straight at Nero.**

'**Oh shitpiss!'**

**The blade made contact with Nero and sliced him up good, the attack amplified by wind chakra's natural cutting ability. As Pariah returned to Naruto, so Nero returned to the ground as he heaved up a bit of blood, before his youki started regenerating him. "Impressive, is that all you've got?"**

"**Not quite, you see, like all things, my sword reacts violently to Kasumi's chakra, so when I apply it to Pariah here…"**

**Nero grimaced. 'This cannot be good.'**

**Naruto summoned his demonic partner's chakra and forced it into the blade in his left hand. A loud sound, similar to metal being torn, was heard as Pariah morphed into a twelve-foot tall, one-foot wide zweihander with blue flames surrounding it. 'Scratch that, this is REALLY not good!' thought Nero as Naruto swung his blade downwards with great strength, intent on crushing his grandfather.**

**Nero decided it would be a good idea to activate his devil trigger. His decision proved right because as soon as he did, the blade smashed into him, the blue flames licking his entire body. Two seconds later, the blade de-materialized and Naruto stood panting, a slight aura of black wings around him. "Sorry…I can only…hold Pariah's demonic…form for nine…seconds." said Naruto between breaths before he fell into unconsciousness. **

**As soon as his grandson had fainted, Nero sensed two chakra presences behind him. "Did you know he could do that?"**

**Dante and Vergil looked at each other before the former answered. "Well, he used a similar version for Seiryuu, but it didn't last more than three seconds."**

**Vergil hummed and said, "He also used a similar form when he used Odin's Blades, but only five seconds for that one."**

**Dante scratched his head. "How come our weapons don't have sweet demonic forms?"**

**Sighing, Vergil answered him. "They do, it is just that we all prefer to use our youki on out bodies, hence our Devil Trigger."**

"**So than what would we call it if we used it on our weapons. Akumaken?" inquired Nero.**

"**That sounds about right." Dante said as he lifted Naruto up and put him over his shoulder.**

"**We can try out the Akumaken later, now we have to wake the boy up and take him to the Arena.**

**Nero nodded, and headed over to the Sparda/Namikaze mansion with his uncle and father in tow.**

**[10-15 minutes later, Konoha Arena: skipping the introduction since I can't remember it.]**

**Genma hummed as his twirled a senbon in his hand before placing it in his mouth and yelling out towards the crowd. "Will Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please come to the Arena floor?"**

**The pompous asshole walked down the stairs to take his place on the floor, arrogance radiating off him like stink on a fly. Naruto, however, was nowhere to be seen. Neji scoffed. "You might as well cancel the match sin-"**

**Neji's comment was cut short as a loud bang was head and a small cut appeared on his ear. Looking to the source of the bang, everyone saw Naruto. Unlike when they last saw him, wearing an orange trench coat and ensemble, he had forgone orange entirely, opting for a different outfit. He wore a purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and held there by sleeveless gloves that went to his elbows. On top of the shirt were three leather bands, all black. Two were near his waist, one hold his guns behind his back and the other holding ninja scrolls. The final leather belt was buckled like a sash, going from his left shoulder to his right hip and around, where Pariah would be held were he not standing on it like a diving board with his arms crossed at the moment. With black leather chaps over purple bellbottoms and black shuriken-spurred cowboy boots, he looked badass, or in Hinata's/Tayuya's/Kin's/Temari/Ino's/All most every other girl in the world's minds, hot as fuck. Flipping his hair to the left side like his grandfather's, he jumped off his main sword and pulled it out of the wall in one fell swoop. "What was that, bub? Since what? We are both here, don't tell me your going to chicken out already?" asked Naruto as he put Pariah in its sheath and looked around aimlessly while shrugging.**

"**Fate has determined that I shall win this fight." Neji replied monotonously.**

"**Fate this, destiny that…I banged both upstairs with my bat. In case you didn't get the hint, Screw-boy, lemme give it to ya', no one gives a flying fuck." smirked Naruto as Neji growled in anger.**

**Genma backed away and rose his hand before lowering it and calling out, "Hyuuga Neji Vs Uzumaki Naruto, hajime!"**

**The opponents glared at each other before Naruto took out Pariah and threw it. "Round Trip!"**

**The blade glowed a second before heading towards Neji at speeds over fifty miles per hour. Seeing no other choice, the long-haired boy shouted out his signature move. "Kaiten!"**

**A semi-sphere of blue chakra blocked the sword from doing damage to Neji, so Naruto recalled his blade.**

**[Arena Stands]**

'**Such talent is wasted on the Branch House.' thought a man who looked like an older Neji with sat with a girl who could pass for a younger, female Neji.**

**[Arena]**

'**Hmm, it looks like an ultimate defense, save the fact there is no protection from attacks from below, I think I'll use Kasumi's Devil arm for this one' thought Naruto as he felt in his mind and summoned Vulpes.**

"**What the!" **

"**This is one of my many Devil arms, Vulpes. Let's see how you deal with her!"**

**Naruto rushed at Neji who used a Kaiten, but Naruto used his youki to cling to the Kaiten. This move shocked everyone in the audience, it was impossible! As the Kaiten died down , Naruto dropped next to Neji and kicked him in the face. "Boot to 'da Head!" he yelled as Neji was flung halfway across the arena. **

**Naruto followed up by activating the third tail on Vulpes and yelling, "Sodomy!"In a single moment all the tail-blades separated from Vulpes as Naruto tossed her at Neji. Still stunned from the kick, he was unable to use a Kaiten to block the bladeless Devil arm, which hit him the jaw and arched his back. Then, the nine blades materialized over his body and pierced it, earning Naruto a scream of anguishing pain form the Hyuuga. Stretching out his hands, the blades reappeared on the halberd-axe as it flew back into Naruto's Devil Bringer. "Stay down, birdie."**

**Neji didn't listen, he just forced himself to get up. "Fate…cannot…."**

**Naruto just pulled out Hakumei form his left holster and shot Neji in the head. The crowd was silenced. "Don't worry, he's just unconscious, but know that a dog, no matter how chained can still break free."**

**As Naruto placed his weapons back, the entire stadium began clapping. The young Namikaze bowed to his fans and blew kisses at the women as he headed back up to the observers' area. **

**The next few matches were relatively boring, with Kankurou, the puppet user, forfeiting. At the Kugutsu-nin's actions, Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'He's in perfect condition to fight, what is he hiding…of course the invasion, how could I forget!'**

**Finally, it came time for Sasuke's match. "Will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara come down?"**

**The Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, whom Naruto had figured out, used a Sabaku Shunsin and awaited his opponent, who was nowhere to be seen. Genma looked at the Kage Box and saw Hiruzen shake his head no. Clearing his throat, Genma announced the decree from the Sandaime. "Due to not showing up at the proper time without any former notice, Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified, no matter what clan you are fro, no one is an exception to the rules, we don't play favorites in Konoha."**

"**Trudat, dawg." Said the Raikage, Killer Ei (A), as he nodded his head.**

**Underneath the guise of the Kazekage, Orochimaru hissed in his head. 'Damn Hatake, thanks to him I have to start the invasion now!'**

**Making subtle signs to Kabuto, who was hidden as an ANBU, the spy unleashed his genjutsu on the Arena. The jounin all sensed it, and the chuunin made 'Kai' signs as the illusion was pushed back. "What the…?!?" Kabuto wondered as he failed to see a boot home in on his face before he was smashed into one of the Arena walls by nine other than Nero. **

"**Get the hell up, bastard. Time to finish you off."**

"**Fool, I will crush you like the insect you are."**

**Nero chuckled, "Gimme a break, I'm not big on beetles."**

**The Kage Box exploded as Orochimaru revealed himself. As he and the Sandaime he held hostage landed on the roof, the Raikage, Naruto, and oddly enough the Tayuya girl from Oto. The snake sannin sneered at the magenta-haired girl. "You would dare betray me, Your powers were given to you by me, I will kill you for your insolence!"**

**Tayuya scoffed. "Hebi-teme, you should do your research more often. I was born with these powers, after all…"**

**The girl charged energy inside her as she let out a roar. "My mother was Lilith, Succubus queen of the Nidaime Jigoku no Maru, Lust."**

Tayuya's skin had become dark red and she grew five horns. Two large curved ones on her temples and three smaller spike-like ones between the larger two. He hair had branched out so it look like she just got done having a romp with someone. Her eyes became golden with black sclera. To top it off her breasts enlarged from a small b-cup to a large c-cup, her waist shrunk and her ass grew larger, and she grew purple wings and a purple spade-tipped tail.

Naruto clapped in appreciation as he looked all over her luscious body. "Damn, baby got back!"

"**Puh-lease, we can fuck after we kill this bastard…I owe you for taking me and Kin-chan into your clan to protect us from him anyways."**

[Flashback, after the Chuunin Exams]

As Kin and Tayuya sparred against each other, Naruto observed them. 'They are obviously just pawns to Orochi-gay. It's my duty to save babes in distress, and maybe I can get some cunny as a reward, teehee.'

Tayuya came to a halt, "You can come out now, Descendant of Sparda."

Naruto eyes widened as he was called by that title. "And pray tell, babe, how do you know what I am?"

"Because you and I are the same, sex-loving half-devils, just ask Kin-chan here about the sex-loving part." replied Tayuya as she disappeared then reappeared behind Kin and began kneading her breasts while French-kissing her.

Wiping away a small nosebleed, Naruto looked at the pair. "Judging from your actions and the way you know who my ancestor is, you must be the daughter of Lilith." concluded Naruto as he continued gazing at the pair of girls making out groping.

Tayuya stopped for a breath, earning a moan of disappointment from her lover. "Bingo, give the hunk a an orgasm." said Tayuya as she waggled her eyebrows at the white-headed Slayer.

"As much as I would love to join you two lovely ladies, I came here with a proposition." said Naruto as he pushed his hormones down.

"Ooh, is it sex?" asked Tayuya.

"Well it can lead to it I guess, I can offer you two protection from Oro-chael Jackson, all you two have to do is marry me and join my clan."

Kin and Tayuya looked at each before shrugging and answering. "Sure, let's get hitched!"

[End Flashback]

'I still have a bad feeling about getting married to those two.' thought Naruto as he took out Pariah.

Tayuya smirked as she lengthened her razor-sharp nails to a foot long. 'I am going to milk him dry, teehee…'

"Fo sho, dawg. You be lucky you got dem hizzle hos, man I wished I was you yo. Damn luck, trudat." said Ei as he punched his fists into each other twice before charging himself with Raiton chakra.

Using sheer willpower to stop a massive nosebleed, Sarutobi called out his boss summon and transformed Enma into the Seiyuukibo(Magic Monkey Staff) before throwing off his Hokage robes and revealing himself in battle armor. The Raikage did similar, showing his ripped torso to the world, hands cuffed with chakra limiters and conductors. Naruto cracked his neck before charging Orochimaru. "Let's rock!"

[Outside the Gates of Konoha]

A hooded figure waited for his moment to strike. 'As soon as Orochimaru flees or dies, either which, the summoning of the Temen-ni-Gru will commence and the master shall have their wish.'

Until that time, the figure just stood and waited for the conclusion.

AN: Chapter seven, done, after two or three months. Anyways, next chapter might have a lemon (threesome anyone ^o^) depends if I get reviews saying yes. Anywyas, I think I'm the only one who has made Tayuya a succubus in the Naruto fanfics. Anyways, review please?


	9. Mission 8

Naruto Angelo Sparda

by Hollow91

AN: Yay, more updates, now where's my sex, kidding (` 3'). Anyways enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Thunder, Fire, Sound, and Devils.

Killer Ei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the two half-devils stared down at their opponent, the traitor Orochimaru. The snake Sannin sneered and made hands signs, but before he could finish the jutsu, he had to dodge a bullet from Naruto who had shot at him with Hakumei. "I am not letting you use that jutsu Orochimaru, you sick fuck."

Sandaime looked at Naruto questioningly. "What jutsu, Naruto-kun?"

Tayuya spat on the ground. **"Edo Tensei, the sickest and most vile thing anyone can perform, using human sacrifices, one can temporarily summon the dead as puppets with all jutsu and knowledge they had at the time they were living. Judging by the half-coffins that had appeared, he was going to summon the Nidaime, Shodaime, Yondaime, and Uchiha Madara."**

Ei and Hiruzen's faces twisted in disgust, no one, save those especially made for it, should tamper with the dead. " Not that the last one would have worked, tell me Orochi-gay, how many members are in Akatsuki?"

Ignoring the insult, the snake's eyes widened before he hissed out his answer. "Only eight, what does that have to do with anything, insect?"

Tayuya, Ei, and Sarutobi looked at the small discussion. "Ehg, wrong, eleven and they are: Kusa no Zetsu, Iwa no Deidara, Taki no Kakuzu, Yura no Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna no Sasori, Ame no Nagato, the leader known as Leader-sama to them or Pein to his people in Amegakure, Ame no Konan, his subordinate nicknamed Tenshi by their village, and finally, the founder and 'true' leader…he calls himself Tobi but his real name is Uchiha Madara."

Everyone's widened. "That not possible, the Shodaime killed him and even if he were alive, he'd have died from old age he'd be close to a hundred and twenty, yo." shouted the Raikage.

Naruto smirked. "Ah yes, that battle. You see, while going through the Namikaze scrolls, I came up on information that is buried deep within the Uchiha Compound. One of these is the Uchiha secret to immortality, which is gained by first achieving the Mangekyou Sharingan, then taking the eyes of your blood brother who must also carry the Mangekyou. This halts the aging process. The second thing I discovered was a forbidden technique named Izanagi."

"What does it do?" asked the Sandaime, even more disgusted now that he knew of the Uchiha clan's deepest secrets.

"It makes reality an illusion and vice versa, using this ability, one becomes invincible when the jutsu is used, but at the cost of forever sealing shut one of the user's Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. Orochimaru knows this personally, as he crafted an experiment based around it for none other than Danzou."

Orochimaru curse loudly. 'How the hell does this Sparda fool have all this information…?'

Now the Sandaime was pissed, Danzou was in cahoots with Orochimaru. "And the experiment itself…lemme explain it to you all. You know how Danzou doesn't have a working right arm, well that is false, he just doesn't use it because after the Uchiha Massacre, he not only implanted ten sharingan in it, but had his entire DNA in that one arm infused with Uchiha Shisui's blood AND the blood of the Shodaime Hokage, giving him complete control of the Kyuubi as well as the ability to manipulate minds, since that was Shisui's special ability." finished Naruto.

Orochimaru was seething, Hiruzen was furious, and Ei and Tayuya were flabbergasted. "Enough of this petty small talk, I will kill you all here, fools!" roared Orochimaru as he spat out his Kusanagi no Tsurugi and flew like a missile towards the four. The all dodged it by jumping in the air, Tayuya using her wings, Naruto using Air Hike, Sarutobi used his staff for leverage, and the Raikage flew into the air using Raiton Chakra. Ei formed six handsigns before thrusting his fist out and crying, "Raiton: Mizukiri Kyouba (Flashing Circus) !"

A ball of hi-voltage lightning sped at Orochimaru who turned to mud to escape the attack, reappearing behind Hiruzen. Sensing his former student behind him, Hiruzen flipped forwards in a cartwheel and held up his staff with the end facing the snake before transforming it into a seven-foot wide, 25-foot long pillar, smashing into its target. 'Damn it all…' thought Orochimaru as he readjusted his position on the roof before summoning hundreds of shuriken from a tattoo on his forearm.

The projectiles rained upon the group before Naruto met them in mid-air and shouted. "Ninpou: Hari Jizou!"

His hair expanded to cover his entire body, stopping the shuriken form hitting his three companions. Tayuya flew into the air and homed in on her former master, nails dragging along the roof with a deadly slicing sound. **"Time to die, faggot!"**

"Doton: Doryuuheki!"

Spitting out mud and earth, a wall blocked Orochimaru from her view, but that didn't stop her as she used one hand to shatter the wall and the other to take off the left hand of the snake. "You bitch, I'll kill you!!!"

Preparing to summon his Kusanagi again, he was hit by a wave of pure red chakra. Naruto stood with Pariah in front of him, still smoking. "Like that technique?, I call it Akumaken Ryuu: Getsuga Tenshou. By charging my youki into my blade, I can create a powerful burst of energy that can obliterate any defense, even multiple Rashoumon." he explained.

"And you guys all laughed at me when I told you I liked anime." 'Then again, its one weakness is it is a straight forward attack and can't move, so it's easily dodged, but the Pedosnake doesn't need to know it.' thought Naruto to himself as he saw Ei head after Orochimaru and engage him in a taijutsu fight.

Ei threw a fist at Orochimaru, who ducked, only to be hit by a knee. Stumbling back, Orochimaru took a taijutsu stance, not that it would help. The Raikage blurred out of existence before appearing on the snake's right side and bringing his hand down like an axe. "Iron Chop!"

He felt the pain immediately as numbing pan hit his pale arms. 'Damn that black fool, I can't get close to him, but his speed matches Minato-teme's when he wasn't using that infernal Hiraishin.'

"Yo foo', just give up-e, to me in taijutsu, you just a guppy…damn it Bee, you're affecting my speech pattern now!"

[In the Area Stands]

"Achoo, damn you sound nin, just die you foo'" sneezed the large man named Killer Bee (B, or Bii) as he smashed one of his wakazashi into an Oto-nin's mandible area.

Yugito looked at her fellow jinchuuriki. "I got twelve, how many you got?"

"Hey girl, that's not fair I got eight, just 'cuz these baka don't procrastinate." rapped Kirabi as he sliced off an attacking Suna-nin's legs before ripping his head from his body, spine still attached.

Yugito thrust a hand out towards a platoon of Sand Ninja and flames burst out of it, roasting the five of them alive. "Would you stop it with that damn rapping, it's getting on my nerves!"

[With Naruto]

Hiruzen and Ei formed seals together in a string and shouted out their attacks. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

"Raiton: Rairyuu Jingaidan (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Shock Bullet) !"

Twin dragons, made of orange flames and yellow bolts respectively, soared at Orochimaru who swore again and summoned a Rashoumon. 'Damn, my Angelo form is still in the beta stages…I'll have to risk it…' trailed off Orochimaru as he let loose watered-down Youki from his body.

"What the hell…he has youki?" yelled Ei.

Tayuya, who just deactivated her Succubus form to save her own youki from depleting, looked at it and frowned. "It is similar but is very watered-down, most likely implanted experiment."

"Oh shit, that's Angelo youki, take cover!' yelled Naruto before he and Sarutovi used Doryuuheki to block the coming explosion of pule-green energy hissing out of what used to be the Hebi Sannin.

In its place stood what looked like an all-green, lined with purple lines in various areas, armored knight with a cobra shaped collar surrounding it's horned snake-like head. Its arms were as large as the Raikage's and were located in front of the creature's reptilian wings. It lacked legs, instead it had a large purple snake tail with a head that breathed flames at the end. Pure yellow eyes with no pupil shone from the small opening in the helm.

"**Now fools, face the wrath of Angelo Serpentine!"**

Naruto made ANBU handsigns, telling the others he had a plan to revert Orochimaru. Immediately, Ei held his fingers out like a gun, the last two folded in and cried, "Raiton: Byakurai!"

A white bolt of lightning pierced Serpentine's left lung, but the wound was found his opening and cloned his Seiyuukibo to form a cubed prison that encased their enemy, Tayuya and Naruto shot projectiles through the openings in the prison, then the Third held his hands in a tiger seal before calling out, "Fuuinjutsu: Sanhou Fuuin (Sealing Jutsu: Three-point seal) !"

Two clones appeared and copied him before a blue triangle appeared below them. The triangle rose into the sky, creating a blazing pyramid of chakra, burning Serpentine and dispelling the clones.

'D-damn that old fool…I thought he only knew Katon and Doton…' thought Serpentine as he tried to move but was stuck in place by various invisible wire, ones attached to the projectiles Tayuya and Naruto tossed at him while he was in the staff prison. "Sorry snakey-boy, but you ain't escaping, now Raikage-san!" shouted Naruto as Ei nodded and charged his lightning chakra through the wires.

Hundreds of electric volts followed the wires to their end, coursing through Angelo Serpentine a.k.a. Orochimaru. Naruto panted as he felt his chakra begin to drain. 'I'll have to risk my own Diablo Angelo form on this bastard…'

Feeling within himself, Naruto's aura became a torrent of purple and yellow Youki. **"Grrrragh!"**

Serpentine stepped back with fear. 'I-impossible, he's fused the Devil trigger and Angelo transformation?!?'

Naruto's body enlarged from six-feet to seven and a half. His body was encased in what looked like demonic platemail, purple with golden-yellow accents. He grew two long horns on his helmet that curved down his back, eerily similar to Sparda's himself. The helmet was, like his armor, purple and had a wicked looking grin on it for the mouthpiece, and two slanted eyeholes, showing Naruto's slitted blue eyes (Ichigo's Vizard mask from Bleach, only metallic and purple). The most interesting new addition to his body were the four, pitch black wings on his back, each had three talons on the far top-ends, and they were all holding a single crimson orb. **"Now, let us finish this once and for all!" **

Angelo Naruto () charged with his sword Pariah, which looked more like a lance/zweihander hybrid now, and golden, and made to strike Orochimaru, who at the last moment, dissolved into mud. **"Fuck, he got away!" **

A large, hillbilly-ish laugh came from the edge of the forest as Kasumi appeared next to Naruto. "Naru-kun, as much as I would love to ravish you know, you have to deal with that redneck idiot, Shukaku."

The young devil sighed. "Dammit, something always comes up…"

Leaping into the air and flying , Naruto soared towards the Ichibi.

Shukaku was having so much fun, first he knocked out that pretty boy with the duck-ass hair, now he was going to turn the pink-haired female into his sex slave by raping her with sand tentacles. Or so he thought. **"This really is a nice view, eh Ichibi?"**

Shukaku swiveled its head to look art the origin of the voice. **"S-sparda?!?"**

Naruto turned his eyes to the demonic tanuki. **"Close, but no Pocky. I'm his descendant. The lover of women, the envy of men, I am Namikaze-Sparda Uzumaki Naruto, at your service, Oh great ugly one."**

The Bijuu narrowed its eyes. "You even have a smartass attitude like Sparda, no matter I will crush you!"

Shukaku flung Naruto off its shoulders before belching out a ball of compressed air. **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"**

Naruto spread his four wings and dodged before slamming the Angelo Pariah into the head of the beast. **"Getsuga Zosoku Hadan (Moon Fang Armor Break) !"**

Chakra-empowered blade met the head of the tanuki as it howled in pain. Shukaku launched a tsunami of sand at Naruto, who made four handsigns and yelled out his jutsu. **"Fuuton: Shinkuuha!"**

Sucking in air and whipping his head from right to left, Naruto let loose a single wave-like blade of air that dispersed the sand. "**It'll take more than that to stop me…"**

Wave after wave of sand was sent after the flying devil, who started singing. **"Mister sandman, gimme a dream. Make her the cutest that I've ever seen…give her two lips like roses and clovers…"**

"**You fool, you think I care what you say?"**

Naruto just shrugged. **"Gimme a break, I'm not big on raccoons."**

"**IDIOT, I AM A TANUKI!"** Roared the Raccoon-dog as he attempted to flatten the young Sparda with one of his claws.

Attempt, being the key word as Naruto swatted the hand away with how own, despite the size and clapped his hands together. **"This will end it…Muton: Imari!"**

Naruto's purple youki escaped from him and condensed into a twelve-foot orb in front of him and began shrinking to the size of a pea. When it was small enough, Naruto popped the chakra pill inside of him before his body expanded. **'Oh shit, that's Kyuubi-busu's (Kyuubi the Bitch) attack…shit shit shit!"**

The youki exited Naruto's mouth in a beam of raw power and slammed into Shukaku before ripping a hole through the tanuki's torso, knocking it down onto the ground. Deactivating his Angelo form, Naruo looked at the Bijuu. "Lemme tell you something, you can stay here and die, or you can run your ugly ass right back through that seal, it's your call."

"**I won't return there, ever, not to that damnable prison!"**

In a last attempt to kill Naruto, Shukaku launhed its head at the boy who pulled out Hakumei and shot the head, dispersing it into small grains of sand. "That's a letdown, I was hoping for more than just a small desert breeze."

Ignoring his disappointment, Naruto held out his hand and summoned the orb that was ne Shukaku's soul. 'Hmm, I think I'll give it to that Gaara kid, he'll need an edge against Akatsuki.'

Making his way over to Gaara's unconscious body, Naruto slammed the orb into his the former Jinchuuriki, giving him what looked like a desert cloak, a whicker hat, and a tessen with the symbol of Shukaku's eye. 'May Heremus ( help you in the days to come, Sabaku no Gaara.'

"When he wakes up, tell him Namikaze-Sparda Uzumkai Naruto saved him." said Naruto to Kankurou and Temari as they nodded and took off with Gaara.

Making a clone, he told it to tell Kakashi to pick up emo and banshee before he headed home, unaware of his 'award'.

[_**Lemon Starts**_, Don't hate me, it is my first one and my IRL lovelife sucks, anyways, referring to Tayuya and her potty mouth, anything relating to her will be vulgar, so that means words like dick, pussy, etc, as well as her shouting dirty words, etc. will be put in for her, so she stays in character, capeesh?]

Naruto woke up form his unconsciousness to see Tayuya and Kin next to him, one on each side, and both were equally naked. "Aw man. Don't tell me I missed it!"

Kin giggled. "No, Naruto-kun, we haven't even started."

"We were waiting for you…" replied Tayuya as she ripped off Naruto's top with her claws and began licking his collarbone before making her slowly down, just to tease him.

"H-hey…that…cost me a lot of mon-"

Naruto's complaint was cut off as Kin smashed her lips into her husband-to-be's and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Not one to complain about a free make-out session, Naruto moved his right hand over to Kin's round ass and squeezed, making the brunette moan in his mouth. Tayuya frowned a little, and decided to tease Naruto some more by ripping his pants off of him, leaving him in his orange boxers, and she straddled him and began grinding against him, yet not allowing his shaft to enter her. 'That'll teach him to pay more attention to Kin's ass than mine.'

Naruto felt his member swell as Tayuya continued her ministrations. 'She wants t o play the tease 'n' please game, so can I.'

Slightly moving his hips, Naruto began dry humping Tayuya while he took off Kin's bra with one handed and began kneading one of her breasts. "Oh Naruto…" moaned the girl as she felt jolts of pleasure spasm in her body.

'Damn, he's fucking good, if he keeps it going I'm going to…no, I have to hold on...I…' Tayuya began panting as she subconsciously activated her succubus form as she was nearing her first orgasm.

'Now for the finisher!' Naruto thought to himself as he sent a small pang of Youki down to his crotch, stimulating the young Succubus' lower lips until she couldn't take it. "I-I'm going to…cum!" she shouted as she reached the climax and waves of pleasure spread through her tan, demonic body before she rolled onto the floor.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to make me come too…" pouted Kin, as she tried to seduce Naruto.

Shrugging inwardly, Naruto picked up the only human in the room bridal style and laid her spread eagle on the large queen-size bed before removing her gray camouflage pants, exposing to him her wet petals, as she apparently didn't wear panties. Smirking, Naruto took a small taste around the girl's nub, commonly called the clit, and judged her reaction. He was satisfied when he saw the girl's eyes closed in pleasure as her back slightly arched. Naruto kept tasting the girl, occasionally slipping two or three fingers inter her sex while continuing to lick her most private area. Before long, Kin had had enough. "N-Naruto…I'm coming!" she nearly yelled as she came and her juices exited her fleshy sheath, right into Naruto's mouth and into his face.

'The taste isn't that bad, kind of like ramen…I could get use to this.' thought the male as he wiped off Kin's excess juices before he was tackled and thrown onto to the bed by a reawakened Tayuya. "Listen her, dipshit, you think you can just leave me fucking hanging while you go lick this bitch's pussy, I'll make you scream for release when I'm fucking done with you!"

'By my ancestor what have I awoken?'

In a hidden room, Nero, Kyrie, Dante, Vergil, Lady, and Trish were watching the action via a hidden camera. Nero whistled. "Note to self, never leave a succubus hanging."

Cracking her knuckles, Kyrie loomed behind. "You aren't thinking of leaving me, are you?"

"N-no, of course not, Kyrie-chan." replied Nero fearfully. "Good." said Kyrie as she sat back down to watch.

"Whipped." said Vergil as he coughed, only to be smacked upside the head by Trish.

"So were you when your wife was alive…"

"Touche….touche."

Nodding to each other, Kin and Tayuya began slowly licking opposite sides of Naruto's nine-inch friend as he groaned in pleasure. "You like that don't you, you like us two sluts sucking off your rock hard dick?"

'Still quite the potty mouth, eh Tay-chan?' thought Kin as she put her lips on top of Naruto's rod and pecked it slowly with a pop before returning to the length.

"D-damn you girls are…good." Naruto said while struggling to keep his seed in.

Deciding to test out a theory, Kin and Tayuya applied a small amount of chakra, or in the succubus' style, youki, and put them on the part where the head meets the shaft. The results were instantaneous as Naruto came and his seed hit Kin and Tayuya in equal amounts. Kin looked embarrassed, but Tayuya seemd to love it as she had a good amount land in her mouth and she swallowed it, then licked her lips and went to clean Kin's body.

The two friends lay on the bed in a symmetrical position, Kin on top of Tayuya, their legs in a shape of an 'M', and their hairless mounds pressed onto each other. Tayuya looked up from her contortionist-like position. "What the fuck are you waiting for you fucking stud, fuck our brains out!"

'Damn it is good to be me, if it wasn't for me being half-devil and killing Haku, I'd probably be crying in the snow over that emo, or sumthin' like that. Thank you Haku!'

Positioning himself over the two hot girls beneath him, Naruto began thrusting slowly between the girls' lips, occasionally penetrating one of them as they moaned and, to Naruto's pleasure, making out.

Trish, and Lady had nosebleeds, Dante was laughing, Vergil had passed out, and Kyrie found a new use for Kage Bunshin. Nero just asked himself. 'Is that position even possible?'

After over half an hour of thrusting and penetrating, Naruto felt his muscles clench, a tell-tale sign that he was reaching his limit. "By the Goddess, I-I'm gong to come!"

"It's about fucking time, you asshole, cum already!" yelled Tayuya as she was nearing her sixth orgasm of the night.

And that's when he did, he came and the fluid sprayed all over the torsos of Kin and Tayuya, "Alright, you girls go get cleaned up and-"

Kin latched onto him. "Oh, no. Me and Tay-chan have a jutsu that evaporates all foreign bodies on us, liquid or otherwise. So we don't need to clean up."

"That, and you're still fucking hard so I've got an idea." whispered Tayuya.

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"All 3?"

"…"

"Damn, wouldn't that hurt like hell?"

"…"

"Okay, if you say so…" ended Naruto as he held up a familiar handsign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

AN: And cut, that's a wrap. How was the lemon, like it, love it, hate it? Leave me a review please. Until next time, Kimi no Tame ni Dekirukoto, aishiteru…minna-san.


End file.
